Ronnie and Roxy
by dtlc
Summary: Is Ronnie's secret about to ruin her life? Is it just the one secret she has? and is it only herself that knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Ronnie takes a bottle from the shelf__ and looks at Rox. Roxy smiles_

**Ronnie:** You get the glasses ill lock up

_Roxy laughs and takes the bottle, Ronnie locks the Vic doors and takes a glass off Roxy_

**Roxy:** Ooo we aint done this since, hang on, I can't remember

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** As of tomorrow there will be nothing stopping us

**Roxy:** Mmm I wonder how much talent that place holds

**Ronnie:** None after you've traumatized the male population

**Ronnie:** How's your head Rox

**Roxy:** God Ronnie are you sure you didn't sit on it

**Ronnie:** Oi watch it, honestly I don't know how you do it

_Roxy looks at Ronnie seriously while holding her head and sitting down at the table_

**Roxy:** Nor do I, I mean I don't know how I end up feeling like this and you don't

_Ronnie laughs at her sister and passes her two paracetamol_

**Ronnie:** Here take these, we still have to open up I want you downstairs in 15

_Ronnie stands up and walks out of the kitchen_

**Roxy:** Ron!

_Ronnie looks back_

**Roxy:** You couldn't get me the water as well could you?

_Ronnie sighs and walks over to the sink_

**Ronnie:** Here. Now you don't want me to put your clothes on your bed too do you?

**Roxy:** Oh would you?

**Ronnie:** No, now downstairs in 15 minutes

_Ronnie walks out of the kitchen shaking her head at Roxy_

_Its opening time at the Vic, Roxy walks behind the bar from upstairs as Jack walks in_.

**Roxy:** Yes?

_Jack looks at Ronnie_

**Jack:** Can I have a word

**Ronnie:** Is it about the club?

**Jack:** Not exactly no

**Ronnie:** Then no

_Roxy smirks at Jack as he walks out looking disappointed _

**Ronnie:** Rox I need to go out, got some things to sort out before we go

**Roxy:** Why what's so urgent

**Ronnie:** Nothing, I wont be long will you be ok here?

**Roxy:** Well I don't have a choice do I?

_Ronnie walks out of the Vic before Roxy has time to question her more and heads over to the club. The door is open; she walks down the stairs and into the office. Jack looks up and smiles as Ronnie sits on the table._

**Jack:** You know Ron, you can be very convincing at times

_Ronnie smiles _

**Ronnie:** Will you be able to cope here while im away?

**Jack:** Cope here? Course; cope without you that could be hard

**Ronnie:** Oh im sure you will manage it's only a week, look Jack I haven't got long I told Roxy I wouldn't be long.

_Jack stands up and walks over to Ronnie and put his arms around her. Ronnie smiles at Jack before kissing him._

_Later on that night Ronnie and Roxy were preparing to leave to meet Peggy and Phil. Roxy was putting on her coat in the Vic._

**Ronnie:** Where are you going?

**Roxy:** I need to go and see Christian

**Ronnie:** Don't make us late Roxy

**Roxy:** I won't!

**Ronnie:** I mean it don't let me down Roxy

**Roxy:** Yeah that's me all over init, one big disappointment

_Ronnie gives Roxy a stern look __as she storms off across the square. Ronnie heads back inside the Vic to move their suitcases into the car. _

**Roxy:** C'mon Christian pick up the phone

_Roxy puts her phone back into her pocket and turns around; she hears a noise and looks back staring into the dark_.

**Ronnie:** You alright Rox?

**Roxy: **No but I will be

_Roxy smiles at Ronnie before looking over her shoulder_

**Ronnie:** You sure? You're very pale

**Roxy: **Yeah im fine. Come on are we going for a week of drinking or what?

_Ronnie laughs at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** C'mon then get in

_Roxy gets in the car and drives out of the square_

**Ronnie:** Rox are you sure you're all right?

**Roxy:** Yeah im fine

_They stop at traffic lights and Roxy looks back at the square through her mirror, her eyes widen just as the lights turn green. She sets off looking preoccupied_

**Roxy:** Ron

**Ronnie:** Yeah?

**Roxy:** We need to go back something aint right

**Ronnie:** What do you mean? Phil and Aunt Peggy are waiting

**Roxy:** I know

_Roxy sighs and shakes her head_

**Roxy:** Just let me turn back, if everything's all right we'll go

_Ronnie looking worried nods her head. They head back to the Vic and Roxy jumps out of the car looking round. Ronnie walks into the Vic with Roxy right behind her. They both head upstairs._

**Ronnie:** Rox what exactly are we checking for?

_Ronnie goes into the kitchen while Roxy walks into the front room._

**Roxy:** Ronnie

_Ronnie walks into the front room and comes to a stand still with shock. She turns around and walks out of the front room in disbelief _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****Two**

_Roxy closes the front room door and walks into the kitchen to find a shaken Ronnie. Roxy looks at Ronnie and walks over to her_

**Roxy:** Look at me Ron, c'mon it's gonna be all right

**Ronnie:** No Roxy its not I cant do this

**Roxy:** Ronnie listen to me, no listen to me you've been waiting I don't know how long for this day, I can see it in you, I know there aint been a day where you don't think about it. You're not running away from it now. You made a mistake now's your chance to put things right

**Ronnie:** You know nothing Roxy

**Roxy:** Don't I? I watched you Ron, day in day out go through the heartache. I know enough to make you see sense

**Ronnie:** No you have no idea; this can't be happening I can't do this Roxy

**Roxy:** You know Ron I thought I knew you! The real Ronnie Mitchell would do anything for family. Don't fall apart on me Ronnie you know im no good at putting you back together

**Ronnie:** I can't do it Roxy there is so much to be said

**Roxy:** You can do this and you will do this

_Roxy hugs Ronnie and leads her back into the front room. _

-------------------------------------

_A girl no older than 16 __stood looking down at the floor, Ronnie stares at her lost for words but not wanting to take her eyes off her. The girl looks up, shakes her head and moves towards the door._

**Ronnie:** Rosie

**Rosie:** Im surprised you remembered

**Ronnie:** There aint a day that goes by that I don't remember

_Rosie stands still, __Ronnie puts her head in her hands while Roxy sits down. Ronnie looks at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** How did you know?

**Roxy:** I saw her out in the square; I thought it was you at first

_Roxy stood up to leave the room_

**Roxy:** I'll be in the kitchen if you need me

_Roxy walks out of the room. _

---------------------------------------

_Ronnie stands up and walks towards Rosie. She looks Ronnie in the eye wraps her arms round her and begins to cry. Ronnie puts her arms around her._

**Rosie:** I thought I'd never find you

**Ronnie:** I thought I'd lost you

_Ronnie looks at Rosie like a mother would look at her newborn child and smiles tears running down her face. Rosie smiles back at Ronnie not wanting to take her eyes off her._

**Rosie:** Mum?

_Ronnie looks at Rosie and wipes the tears away from her face_

**Ronnie:** I never thought I would hear you call me that

_Rosie smiles at Ronnie and hugs her tightly not wanting to let go_

**Rosie:** Who was that? How did she know who I was?

**Ronnie:** Roxy!

_Roxy walks into the front room looking confused_

**Rosie:** How did you know who I was?

**Roxy:** You look just like your mum when she was your age

**Ronnie:** This is your Auntie Roxy

_Roxy smiles and looks at Ronnie._

**Roxy:** A word please?

_Ronnie follows Roxy into the kitchen and closes the door_

**Roxy:** What the hell is going on am I missing something here?

**Ronnie:** Like what Rox?

**Roxy:** Ron something aint adding up how has she still got the same name?

**Ronnie:** This aint the time for questions Roxy, ring Aunt Peggy and tell her everything's fine but were running late

**Roxy:** But Ronnie

**Ronnie:** No Roxy not now

**Roxy:** Your keeping something from me aint you? Aint you?

_Roxy stares at Ronnie waiting for an explanation. Ronnie sighs and walks out of the kitchen back into the front room._

----------------------------------------

**Ronnie:** How did you find me?

**Rosie:** It wasn't easy you kept moving

**Ronnie:** I think I owe you an explanation

**Rosie:** I already know, what I do want to know is why all the secrecy especially with your sister

**Ronnie:** She loves him Rosie; I couldn't be the one to disappoint her or break her heart

**Rosie:** Disappoint? Disappoint? No im just the one that suffers instead but that's ok I suppose, out of sight out of mind yeah? No point causing problems and telling everyone about me

**Ronnie:** No Rosie you was never out of my mind, you wasn't the only one that suffered. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops that I had the most beautiful perfect daughter in the world but I couldn't, I never got the chance

_Ronnie stands up and pours herself a drink_

**Rosie:** Yeah you really suffered there didn't you! I don't know why I came here

_Ronnie looks at Rosie_

**Ronnie:** What do you mean?

**Rosie:** I don't want to be known as the daughter you never wanted 

_Ronnie shakes her head and walks over to Rosie_

**Ronnie:** I wanted nothing more since I saw you, since I held you in my arms

**Rosie:** I couldn't leave you now I've found you anyway

_Ronnie smiles with relief and hugs Rosie_

**Rosie:** Was you going somewhere tonight?

**Ronnie:** Yes, now come on were running late

**Rosie:** What?

**Ronnie:** Im not leaving you again, im never letting you out of my sight now come on

----------------------------------------

_As they arrive at the hotel Roxy looks at her phone_

**Roxy:** Go on Ron carry the bags

**Ronnie:** Ha-ha I don't think so Rox, you can help

_Roxy's phone rings, she looks at it and walks off to answer it. Ronnie watches Roxy as she walks back to the car_

**Ronnie:** Who was that? You've been looking at that phone all the way down here

**Roxy:** All in good time sis, all in good time

_Roxy looking pleased with herself helps carry the bags inside_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

**Peggy:** Girls oh it's good to see you, everything alright at the Vic?

**Roxy:** Course Auntie Peg 

_Roxy looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Theres someone you need to meet 

**Peggy:** Oh who, not another feller?

**Ronnie:** This Auntie Peg is Rosie Mitchell, my daughter

_Ronnie smiling puts her arm around Rosie_

**Peggy:** Your daughter? My you kept that one quiet Ronnie

**Roxy:** Oooo Ron check him out

_Peggy looks at Roxy_

**Peggy:** I hope your going to behave young lady, Anyway Rosie, welcome to the family im Peggy. Phil walks up and stands beside Peggy

**Phil:** You made it then?

**Roxy:** And there was me thinking you had come to offer to carry our bags

**Phil:** You are joking aint you

_Phil looks at Rosie_

**Phil:** Didn't know you had a twin Ronnie

**Ronnie:** Rosie meet my cousin Phil, Phil this is Rosie, my daughter

**Phil:** You aint got a daughter

**Ronnie:** Well I certainly don't have a twin

_Ronnie smiles at Phil_

**Ronnie:** Come on Rox we'd better check in

_The three girls walk over to the front desk to check in, while Phil and Peggy wait._

-----------------------------------

**Phil:** I never knew she had a daughter

**Peggy:** Neither did I

**Phil:** She's never mentioned her before has she?

**Peggy:** Not that I can remember, I think she's got some explaining to do

-----------------------------------

**Phil:** Come on Ben's waiting we've promised to take him out

**Roxy:** What now?

**Phil:** Yes now

**Roxy:** I'll have to catch you up

**Ronnie:** What?

**Roxy:** Yeah don't worry I'll be there

_Ronnie looks at Roxy suspiciously _

**Roxy:** I'd rather unpack first you know be organised

**Ronnie:** Rox what are you up to? You never unpack

**Roxy:** Well I do now, so I will catch you up

**Rosie:** Where are the toilets in this place?

**Ronnie:** Come on I will show you, wont be a minute Peggy

_Ronnie walks up the stairs with Roxy and Rosie_

**Roxy:** What are you going to tell them when they question you Ron?

**Ronnie:** I don't know but when I do you will back me up

**Roxy:** Back you up? I would if I had the slightest clue what was going on, Come on Ron I thought we didn't keep secrets

_Rosie gave Ronnie an I told you so look before the door closed on the toilets_

**Ronnie:** Look Rox, I will tell you and you aint gonna like it, but at the moment I aint got time

**Roxy:** No Ron! I want to know what's going on; you didn't give her away did you? Ron, Ronnie

_Ronnie walks inside the toilets and leaves Roxy with her mind racing walking up the stairs_

**Rosie:** You shouldn't have brought me here, it makes things complicated

**Ronnie:** Why does it

**Rosie:** All the questions, I wouldn't have come but I had no where else to go

**Ronnie:** What do you mean Rosie?

**Rosie:** He's lost it worse than ever

**Ronnie:** Who?

**Rosie:** Come on mum now's not the time to try and turn a blind eye and act like you don't know

**Ronnie:** Im sorry for everything Rosie, everything will be all right you know

**Rosie:** Don't be sorry it's not your fault, now come on now's your chance to talk about me till your hearts content

_Ronnie laughs and puts her arm round Rosie, they walk back downstairs to the main entrance_

---------------------------------------

**Ronnie:** Where are we going?

**Phil:** Place down the road

**Ronnie:** Ben this is Rosie my daughter, Rosie this is Ben

**Ben:** Hi

**Rosie:** Hello 

**Ronnie:** As long as theres alcohol at this place I don't really mind 

_Phil shakes his head at Ronnie and they set off walking down the road _

**Peggy:** So Ronnie where have you been hiding this one all along? I must say though you've got your mothers looks Rosie

_Rosie smiles at Peggy, Ronnie's mind was working over time trying to think of a way out of this_

**Rosie:** I have been in Ibiza with my dad, but now mum lives over here I don't see her as much so I came over her to join her 

_Roxy comes running out of the hotel car park_

**Peggy:** And how old are you?

**Rosie:** Im 17

**Peggy:** You don't look a day over 16

**P****hil:** Something's not right here Ronnie you don't accidentally fail to mention your daughter

**Roxy:** RONNIE WAIT, RON

_They all turn round and wait for Roxy to catch up_

**Roxy:** You'll never guess who's here

**Ronnie:** Let me guess prince charming?

**Roxy:** No Ron way better

_With the look on Roxy's face Ronnie knew_

**Ronnie:** ROXY! Tell me you're joking

_Ronnie looked at Rosie with panic rising in her face_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

_Ronnie's eyes start to fill up with__ tears from anger and panic, she looks from left to right her body shaking all over. Rosie takes Ronnie's hand and holds it tightly, without an explanation pulls Ronnie away. A bewildered Peggy and Phil turn to Roxy to explain_

**Roxy: **Ronnie wait don't go

_Roxy stands still looking hur__t and turns back to walk inside_

Phil: What is it with this family?

_Later that night Ronnie and Rosie return to the hotel and head __upstairs to their room. Rosie falls asleep almost straight away but Ronnie sits staring into space wondering what would happen next and worrying about how she was going to keep things under control. But Ronnie knew that she couldn't let anyone know._

**Roxy:** Ron, I know you're in there let me in. Im sorry Ron

_Roxy knocks on the door. Ronnie sits__ in silence not wanting to be disturbed_

**Roxy:** Come on Ron im on my own please let me in

_Ronnie stands up and walks towards the door sighs and unlocks the door. R__oxy walks in and looks at Ronnie._

**Roxy:** I never meant to upset you Ron, but I can't read your mind can I? If you keep things from me I can't be expected to understand

_Ronnie sighs and sits back down_

**Roxy:** Look Ron if you don't want to tell me what's going on I can't force you to but people are asking questions now 

**Ronnie:** They can ask all they like it doesn't mean im going to answer them

_Roxy sits next to Ronnie and looks over at Rosie_

**Roxy:** Looks just like you doesn't she?

_Ronnie looks at Rosie, smiles and nods her head_

**Roxy:** Not had it easy though has she hey

_Ronnie looks away from Roxy_

**Ronnie:** No she aint

**Roxy:** Look Ron I had no idea Dad was coming here he told me he would meet me when I got back and I had no idea it would upset you this much. Are you going to tell me what's going on? I might not be the brightest of sisters but Ron I know something's wrong and im here for you. Don't push me away

**Ronnie:** Been talking to him have you? Why not go back and ask him for the truth

**Roxy: **The truth?

**Ronnie:** Leave it Rox all right just go please

_Ronnie stands up and walks towards the door Roxy follows her, Ronnie stands at the door with her arms folded looking at Roxy. Roxy puts her hand on Ronnie's arm and pulls her into a hug._

**Roxy:** I hate seeing you like this Ron

_Ronnie fights the tears in her eyes back_

**Roxy:** Ron?

**Ronnie:** Rox?

**Roxy:** I love you

_Roxy lets go of Ronnie and walks out of the room, Ronnie locks the door behind her, picks up her phone and stares at it wondering if he would understand if he would listen and hear her out before jumping to conclusions. Thinking of no other way out Ronnie scrolls down to Jacks name in her phone her finger hovering over the call button building up the courage to press i__t. Sighing, she presses call_

**Jack:** Hello Ronnie

**Ronnie:** Jack

**Jack:** Are you ok Ron? You sound upset

**Ronnie:** Listen jack I need you to come down here and bring me back there 

**Jack:** What? Have you and your sister fallen out again?

**Ronnie:** No, Jack this is serious I need you and I need you now I can't explain over the phone just please come down here

**Jack:** OK Ron I can't just drop everything, why can't Roxy bring you back?

**Ronnie:** Jack I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate

**Jack:** Ron don't get upset im on my way

_Ronnie puts her phone in her pocket and begins to gather her things together thinking how she would explain herself to Jack. An hour passes Jack couldn't be too far away now with the roads being quiet at this time of night. Ronnie walks over to Rosie and kneels down._

**Ronnie:** Rosie, Rosie

_Rosie opens her eyes and looks at Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** Come on were going

**Rosie:** Where

**Ronnie:** Back to Walford

_Ronnie's phone goes off in her pocket; she takes it out and reads the message. "Im outside__." Rosie sits up and looks at Ronnie_

**Rosie:** And how are we getting there?

**Ronnie:** Someone's outside now he's going to take us back

**Rosie:** He?

_Ronnie smiles_

**Ronnie:** Yes he. Come on I need a hand with these

_Rosie stands up and takes a bag while Ronnie takes the other; they walk out of the room and down the stairs_

**Rosie:** Are you even telling anyone your going?

**Ronnie:** No

**Rosie:** Why?

**Ronnie:** It's easier this way

_Ronnie hands her key in at the front desk and follows Rosie outside into the car park. Ronnie looks around for Jack; she spots his car just as Jack steps out of it and quickly walks over to him. Jack looks at Rosie_

**Jack:** Traded your sister in have we?

**Ronnie:** No come on I will explain in the car

_Jack takes the bags and puts them in the car boot while Ronnie and Rosie get into the car. Jack closes the boot and gets back inside the car._

**Ronnie:** Jack

_Jack looks in his mirror at Rosie who looks back at him_

**Jack:** She's a credit to you Ron she looks just like you

**Ronnie:** What do you mean?

**Jack:** Aint you going to introduce me?

_Ronnie looks at Jack_

**Ronnie:** How do you know?

**Jack:** Naming the club R&R is a bit of a give away for anyone who's looking for you. She came inside asking for a Ronnie Mitchell I pointed her over to the Vic. I also asked who she was but she wouldn't tell me. It didn't take much guessing Ron she looks just like you. Now are you going to tell me why you are coming back?

**Ro****nnie: **I can't

_Rosie sighs and shakes her head_

**Rosie: **I've had enough of being known as the daughter you never wanted, maybe Archie was right to make you give me up and maybe it would have been better for you if I never come to find you because I can't do with living in secrecy. Im here and I am real you can't go on denying what you did

**Ronnie: **What I did? Rosie I didn't do anything I didn't get a say in the matter

**Rosie:** What?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Ronnie: **Oh god Rosie

**Rosie: **I didn't – he told me you agreed! But he told everyone it was all your choice

_Rosie tries to open the car door but it's locked_

**Rosie: **Let me out!

_Jack starts the car and heads out of the car park_

**Rosie: **Let me out

**Jack: **No ones going anywhere now Ronnie I think you owe us both an explanation

**Rosie: **Who is he?

**Jack: **Im Jack Branning I take it your Rosie?

_Rosie sits back and folds her arms. Jack pulls into a lay-by and looks at Ronnie who is trying to fight back tears in her eyes. Jack takes her hand and turns her face towards him_

**Jack: **Ron I don't know what you're feeling right now but I know you will feel better once you've spoken about things. No one is going to judge you especially not Rosie here she clearly thinks the world of you, And me? I'm going to be here for you no matter what Ron, because I love you

_Ronnie looks away from Jack, wipes the tears away from her face and takes a deep breath_

**Ronnie: **Archie he always had his own way of doing things, his way was always the right way. Roxy was his favorite the apple of his eye couldn't ever do a thing wrong, me? No I was always in the wrong nothing I did was ever good enough to please him, if anything went wrong it was always my fault. When mum left he got worse we were left to bring ourselves up Roxy relied on me for everything, while Archie was off doing his latest scam. One time he got in too deep they came round to the house, Roxy was out I was upstairs. I stood at the top of the stairs listening I couldn't hear everything but I could gather that they wasn't happy and they wanted something to make up for what ever it was he had done, they decided on something and they left together. One of them came back and left only when Roxy came back. Four months later I found out I was pregnant with Rosie, I was terrified at 15 I had no one to turn to I hated the fact that I was pregnant it was nothing but a reminder, but as I got further along I realised it wasn't a reminder it was a baby most of all my baby and from that day on the baby was all that mattered. I didn't tell anyone about any of it Roxy guessed I was pregnant in the end, but Archie never found out until the day I gave birth to Rosie. I was led in hospital with you in my arms the happiest mother alive when he came storming in. He acted like he cared for Roxy's sake but I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't happy. I was discharged from hospital and took you home the minute my back was turned he took you. I was heart broken he wouldn't tell me where he had taken you he just kept saying it was for the best. He wouldn't tell me so I picked up Roxy and I left, Rosie I am so sorry

_Rosie opens the car door and walks down the road trying to take it all in. Ronnie still in the car breaks down in tears._

**Ronnie:** No Rosie

_Ronnie makes to leave the car_

**Jack:** Let me

**Ronnie:** No im going to loose her I can't

**Jack:** Im not going to let that happen

_Jack steps out of the car and follows Rosie catching up to her he pulls her back by the arm_

**Jack: **Rosie wait she needs you just like you need her she's in pieces please Rosie come back with me she needs you

**Rosie: **Get off me!

_Rosie pulls away from jack in tears_

**Jack: **Rosie I know your upset

**Rosie: **YOU DON'T KNOW

_Rosie turns around and walks back to the car leaning on the car Rosie puts her head on her arms_

**Jack:** Get in Rosie

_Rosie gets back into the car and Jack sets off back to Walford._

_As they arrive outside Jack's flat Rosie opens the car door and walks away from the car. Ronnie gets out of the car_

**Ronnie:** Rosie wait please

**Rosie:** Go away

**Ronnie:** Please Rosie

**Rosie:** I wish I never even came here!

_Ronnie stops in her tracks and watches Rosie walk away. Ronnie felt as though her world had just come crashing down, the heartbreak of loosing her daughter all over again filled through her body but this time it was worse she was watching her walk away. All the will left inside Ronnie's body seemed to walk away with Rosie; Ronnie falls to the floor in tears. Jack walks up and kneels down beside her_

**Jack:** Come on

_Jack walks Ronnie over to his flat and sits her down_

**Jack: **It will be OK Ron

_Ronnie looks at Jack and shakes her head. Jack puts his arm around her _

**Jack:** Im here for you Ron

**Ronnie:** it will be OK will it? Why can you get me back my daughter?

_Ronnie's phone rings she takes it out and looks at Roxy's name_

**Jack:** Aint you going to answer it?

**Ronnie:** No. Roxy, what am I going to tell her? She's not going to listen, then theres Phil and Peggy asking questions I can't do it Jack

**Jack:** Shhh don't worry we'll cross that bridge when it comes

_Ronnie stands up_

**Ronnie:** I need to get out of here

**Jack:** You can't keep running away Ron

**Ronnie:** Don't tell me what I can and can't do Jack

**Jack:** Leaving Roxy behind are you? And what if Rosie comes back? That girl thinks the world of you I could see it between you, you have something special with her even though you have had such a short time together

_Ronnie gives jack a dirty look and heads towards the door._

**Jack:** Ronnie

**Ronnie:** No jack, if we had something special she would be here now. I need to be on my own

_Jack stands up staring after Ronnie, sighing he sits back down_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Jack opens his eyes sits up and wonders what woke him up so suddenly there is a knock on the door. Jack lies back down but there is another impatient knock on the door, Jack gets out of bed and walks towards the door_

**Jack:** All right, all right im coming you don't need to keep knocking

_Jack opens the door and Roxy walks past him_

**Jack:** Come in

**Roxy:** Where the hell is my sister?

**Jack: **How should I know?

**Roxy:** Have you seen her or not?

**Jack:** I brought her back last night but she went

**Roxy:** I knew it, you two are back together aint you?

**Jack:** Look Roxy have you tried over at the Vic?

**Roxy:** She's not there

**Jack:** What?

**Roxy:** Well if she's not here and not there where the hell is she?

**Jack:** She was upset Roxy

**Roxy:** Upset what do you mean? What have you done to her?

**Jack:** Nothing

**Roxy:** Im warning you Jack if you've hurt her –

**Jack:** I haven't done anything to her all right she was upset she said she needed to be on her own

**Roxy:** Well where's Rosie, you did bring her back too didn't you?

**Jack:** I don't know Roxy but yes I brought her back, look you should be asking Ronnie these questions

**Roxy:** I would if I could find her! Jack please if you hear from her

**Jack:** You will be the first to know

_Over at the Vic Roxy is sat at the kitchen table trying to ring Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Come on Ron turn it on

_Roxy throws her phone onto the table in anger_

**Roxy:** Why have a phone if it's not turned on!

**Ronnie:** Because the battery is dead

_Roxy turns around and looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Ron

_Ronnie walks round the other side of the table and sits down facing Roxy_

**Roxy:** Where have you been?

_Ronnie looks at Roxy_

**Roxy:** And where's Rosie

_Ronnie stands up_

**Ronnie:** I've been out and she's gone

_Ronnie walks out of the kitchen and into her bedroom, Roxy follows her but Ronnie slams the door. Roxy leans on the door and sighs deciding its best to leave her for now turns around and walks downstairs. As Roxy is pouring herself a drink there is a bang on the doors. Roxy walks over to open the doors_

**Jack:** She's back then?

**Roxy:** Yeah

**Jack:** Can I see her?

**Roxy:** No

**Jack:** Roxy please she's upset I know she is

**Roxy:** So do I but no one seems to want to tell me why

**Jack:** It's not my place to say Rox just please let me see her

_Roxy sighs and moves to the side to let jack pass_

**Roxy:** If she doesn't answer you leave her alone all right?

_Jack smiles at Roxy and walks upstairs to Ronnie's room_

**Jack:** Ron it's me let me in – please Ron

_Ronnie opens the door and lies back down on her bed. Jack closes the door and sits next to Ronnie_

**Jack:** You're not mad at me then? Look Ron we can find her

_Ronnie sighs and looks at jack_

**Ronnie:** If she wanted to be found she would have been back by now

**Jack:** It was a lot for her to take in

_Ronnie looks away from Jack_

**Ronnie:** I don't want to talk about it jack and don't breathe a word to Roxy

**Jack:** I wouldn't Ron

**Ronnie:** Jack please just go

_Jack stands up and walks over to the door before he leaves he turns back to Ronnie_

**Jack:** Were all here for you Ron especially Roxy

_Jack closes the door and walks into the kitchen where Roxy is_

**Roxy:** Well?

**Jack:** Give her time Rox, look I need your help

**Roxy:** You? You want my help

**Jack:** It's not for my benefit it's for Ronnie

**Roxy:** Will you please just tell me what's going on

_Ten minutes later Roxy locks the doors behind jack in the Vic and walks back upstairs to find Ronnie in the front room. Roxy sits next to her and looks at her_

**Roxy:** So you and Jack?

**Ronnie:** Leave it Rox

**Roxy:** I was just going to say he's not all that bad, but all this secrecy Ron it's enough to drive anyone mad

**Ronnie:** What secrecy

**Roxy:** You and Jack and ever since Rosie came

**Ronnie:** I need time Rox to sort my head out

**Roxy:** Well when you've decided to stop pushing me away decided not to keep secrets from me you know where I will be

_Roxy walks out of the front room_

**Ronnie:** Roxy

_Roxy stops at the door and turns around to look at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** No Ron im not playing at the guessing game I cant believe your choosing to trust a man over me!

**Ronnie:** You really want to know do you? You really want to find out what type of person we called Dad?

**Roxy:** What's Dad got to do with this?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Roxy:** Don't bring Dad into this it's got nothing to do with him

**Ronnie:** Aint it?

_Roxy stares at Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** If you're not going to listen then im not going to tell you

_Ronnie stands up and walks towards the door_

**Roxy:** Oi don't you start something about dad and then not have the guts to finish it

_Ronnie turns around _

**Ronnie:** You think he's so perfect don't you? Dad of the year hey, so reliable always there for his daughters wake up Roxy! We didn't leave for nothing

**Roxy:** He was always there for me

**Ronnie:** No he wasn't Rox; he was always off doing what he wanted to do I was the one that was there for you

**Roxy:** You hate him because you gave up your own daughter and you blame him

**Ronnie:** That's what he told you were it?

**Roxy:** It's true aint it?

**Ronnie:** You're so gullible Roxy

**Roxy:** Well tell me then go on shock me

**Ronnie:** He took her Rox all right; he took her when my back was turned

_Roxy shakes her head_

**Roxy:** Nah you're lying; no he wouldn't do that Ron

_Roxy stares at Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** Lying am I? Why not ask him for the truth Rox see what your perfect Dad says

_Ronnie stares at Roxy, shakes her head and walks out of the room_

_Later that day Ronnie walks down the stairs and comes face to face with Roxy, Roxy turns around and walks back the way she came not wanting to look at Ronnie. Ronnie takes her coat and walks out of the back door. Roxy follows her and pulls her back_

**Roxy:** Look Ron im not falling out with you over this im just not

**Ronnie:** What ever Roxy im not in the mood

_Roxy sighs_

**Roxy:** Meeting me half way would be nice

_Ronnie walks off over to Jacks leaving Roxy staring after her. Ronnie knocks on Jack's door but no one answers, sighing turns around and walks to the club_

**Ronnie:** Jack

**Jack:** In here

_Ronnie walks into the office, Jack looks up at her and smiles_

**Jack:** We've got something big tonight should be a regular thing as well

_Ronnie sits down and looks at some paperwork but throws it back down on the desk and sits back folding her arms._

**Jack:** Ron are you OK?

**Ronnie:** I told you she wouldn't listen she doesn't believe me

**Jack:** Roxy?

_Ronnie nods her head_

**Jack:** It's a lot for people to take in did you tell her everything

**Ronnie:** No I told her what she needed to know nothing else

**Jack:** She'll come round Ron

**Ronnie:** I couldn't care less

**Jack:** We both know you don't mean that have you heard from Peggy or Phil?

**Ronnie:** No

**Jack:** Well im betting the moonlight flit didn't go unnoticed, theres gonna be questions Ron

**Ronnie:** I know but it doesn't mean I have to answer them

**Jack:** There your family Ron

**Ronnie:** So this thing tonight

**Jack:** Ron

**Ronnie:** No Jack

_Jack shakes his head and walks round the office picking up details of a customer and passes them to Ronnie_

**Jack:** They will be here at 8

_Ronnie puts the paper back on the desk and stands up_

**Ronnie:** See you at 8 then

_Later that night Ronnie's getting ready to go over to the club. Roxy stands at the door of Ronnie's bedroom watching her_

**Roxy:** Look Ron

**Ronnie:** Save it Rox

**Roxy:** All I was going to say was I wont talk about him if you don't

_Ronnie not looking at Roxy carries on putting her makeup on_

**Roxy:** Going to the club?

**Ronnie:** It's work

**Roxy:** I could come down later if I can get away from here

**Ronnie:** What for?

**Roxy:** Oh I dunno to do all your paperwork, to get drunk why do you think

**Ronnie:** You and paperwork are not a good combination Rox

_Roxy smiles_

**Roxy:** That a yes then

**Ronnie:** If you want

_Roxy walks up to Ronnie and hugs her_

**Roxy:** You got to help me decide what to wear though

**Ronnie:** I thought you said if you could get away

**Roxy:** And miss getting drunk with my big sis

_Roxy walks out of Ronnie's room and heads back downstairs, the phone rings_

**Roxy:** I got it Tracey

_Roxy picks up the phone_

**Roxy:** Hello – hang on ill get her

_Roxy runs upstairs and back into Ronnie's room_

**Roxy: **Ron, Ron theres someone downstairs on the phone sounds all important there asking for a Miss Veronica Mitchell

_Ronnie looks at Roxy confused, follows her downstairs and picks up the phone_

**Ronnie:** Hello – Yes speaking – OK im on my way

_Ronnie puts the phone down and looks at Roxy_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Roxy:** Who was it?

**Ronnie:** No one it doesn't matter

_Ronnie walks back upstairs into her bedroom and closes the door, Roxy follows her and stands outside the door_

**Roxy:** Ron

_Roxy walks inside and sits down on Ronnie's bed_

**Roxy:** Aint you meant to be going somewhere

**Ronnie:** No

**Roxy:** Well on the phone you said you was on your way and no one I know calls you Veronica

**Ronnie:** Right im going to the club I will see you there if you're coming

**Roxy:** Ron -

**Ronnie:** About 9?

_Ronnie walks downstairs and heads over to the club _

_Roxy arrives at the club to find Ronnie sitting in the office _

**Roxy:** What you doing in here

_Ronnie looks up at Roxy tears running down her face_

**Roxy:** Ron come here don't cry

_Roxy walks over to Ronnie and hugs her_

**Ronnie:** I can't take it anymore

**Roxy:** Can't take what Ron?

**Ronnie:** It's all just too much I can't do it

**Roxy:** What exactly can't you do Ron?

_Ronnie sighs and wipes the tears away from her eyes_

**Roxy:** Come on Ron this aint like you

**Ronnie:** You wouldn't understand

**Roxy:** That's because you never give me a chance to I know Rosie coming here was a shock Ron but why did she leave?

**Ronnie:** I told her the truth and she left that's what people do aint it find out the truth and they don't like it so they leave me. I haven't been completely honest with you Rox because im terrified of you leaving me

**Roxy:** Im not going anywhere Ron

**Ronnie:** Rosie said that, she also said I shouldn't keep things from you

**Roxy:** Wise girl you got there Ron but just so you know when I said I didn't believe you about Dad I thought about it and her having the same name still, well means you wasn't lying. Ron im sorry for calling you a liar you know how things are with me and him, but listen Ron when you decide the times right to tell me everything and I know you find it hard to trust im always here to listen to you day or night

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy and wipes the tears off her face_

**Roxy:** Are you going to tell me who was on the phone?

**Ronnie:** It was the hospital

**Roxy:** Hospital?

**Ronnie:** Rosie's there

**Roxy:** Why is she at the hospital and why are you sat here?

**Ronnie:** They didn't say on the phone but they said she was asking for me, she asked them to ring me

**Roxy:** But Ron –

**Ronnie:** She walked away from me Rox it broke my heart I don't think I can face going through it again

**Roxy:** Ron look I don't know what's gone on but aint her asking for you a good thing? Maybe things got said in the heat of the moment I don't know, don't you think you should go and see her? I will take you right now and anyway that's what kids do init you give them your all an they cause nothing but heartache but deep down they don't mean it

**Ronnie:** It's hard Rox

**Roxy:** I know Ron but I'll be there with you

_Roxy takes Ronnie's hand and smiles_

**Roxy:** Come on you will regret it if you don't

**Ronnie:** No Rox –

**Roxy:** No Ronnie you will do as you're told for a change now come on

_Roxy pulls Ronnie up out of the chair and over to the door. Jack walks in as they get to the door_

**Jack:** Roxanne what are you doing in here

**Roxy:** Jack drop the anne please

**Jack:** Are you going somewhere?

**Ronnie:** Give us a minute Rox

_Roxy looks from Ronnie to Jack _

**Roxy:** One minute and you're not getting out of this or I'll have Jack lend me his handcuffs

_Jack closes the door behind Roxy and looks at Ronnie_

**Jack:** Are you ok Ron? Silly question I know

**Ronnie:** Im fine

**Jack:** Maybe you should take some time off work Ron

**Ronnie:** I'll think about it look Jack I have to go I'll call you

_Jack puts his arms around Ronnie and leans in for a kiss, Ronnie pulls away_

**Ronnie:** I thought you would have run a mile by now

**Jack:** The only time you will catch me running is if I have to run after you, you seem distant with me Ronnie

**Ronnie:** I need time Jack

**Jack:** I understand

_Ronnie walks out of the office and follows Roxy over to the Vic where her car is parked _

**Ronnie:** Are you OK to drive?

**Roxy:** Yeah im tee total me

**Ronnie:** Yeah right

**Roxy:** Leans over the roof of the car and smiles at Ronnie

**Roxy:** Nice try Ron but I aint touched a drop today so im more than OK to drive now get in

_Ronnie reluctantly gets into the car and looks at Roxy_

**Roxy:** You'll be alright

**Ronnie:** Why are you so sure?

**Roxy:** Cause you've got me here

**Ronnie:** And that's a good thing is it?

**Roxy:** Oi cheeky, sis I adore you but you really got to trust me more look if it goes wrong just do what you usually do

**Ronnie:** What's that?

**Roxy:** Blame me


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Ronnie hesitates but Roxy takes her by the hand and walks her down the ward to where Rosie is, before reaching the room Roxy stands still and looks at Ronnie _

**Roxy: **I won't let you get hurt again Ron

_Ronnie takes a deep breath _

**Roxy: **Do you want me to come in with you?

**Ronnie: **I don't know Rox

**Roxy: **Come on

_Roxy leads Ronnie into the room and pulls back the curtains to reveal a bruised and stitched up Rosie. Roxy looks from Ronnie to Rosie and sits Ronnie down next to the bed. Rosie only had eyes for Ronnie _

**Rosie: **Im -

**Roxy: **What the hell happened to you?

**Rosie: **Oh it looks worse than it is; I wasn't looking where I was going when I was crossing the road

_There was a long silence which Roxy broke_

**Roxy: **I'll be back in a minute

_Roxy walks out and closes the curtains behind her. Rosie looks away from Ronnie and looks down at her hands _

**Rosie: **I didn't think you would come

**Ronnie: **I wasn't going to

**Rosie: **I don't blame you I was stupid and selfish and I was only thinking about myself I never stopped once to think about how you felt im so sorry if I could turn back the time I would and I wouldn't walk away the one chance I got to finally have my mum back and I mess it up

**Ronnie: **Rosie -

**Rosie: **Yeah I know what a failure I am I go on about you not wanting to disappoint people and then I go and disappoint you how hypocritical

**Ronnie: **Rosie why did you ask me to come here?

**Rosie: **I don't know to tell you im sorry I suppose

_Ronnie looks at Rosie and shakes her head_

**Ronnie: **I didn't come here to hear that Rosie

**Rosie: **I don't know what else to say to you I just wanted you to know I was sorry you don't deserve any of this off me I was out of order

**Ronnie: **I came here to take you home if you want to come I knew if I came I couldn't leave you the doctors say your fine to go as long as you're not on your own. You could never disappoint me Rosie cause me heartache maybe, but you can never disappoint me, you might if you fail to pull a pint on your 18th birthday next week though

_Rosie looks at Ronnie in shock_

**Rosie: **I don't know what to say you remember what day my birthday is

**Ronnie: **How about yes mum and yes I remember you would too the pain of labor is not something you forget in a hurry

_Rosie shakes her head and looks away from Ronnie_

**Rosie: **I don't deserve you or any of this

**Ronnie: **Rosie im your mum it's my job to put up with everything you throw at me whether I like it or not

**Rosie: **Im so sorry

**Ronnie: **You can talk to me Rosie about anything that's bothering you im always going to be here for you and Roxy too

**Rosie: **Have you told her everything?

**Ronnie: **Not exactly no

**Rosie: **I understand -

**Ronnie: **I told her that I didn't give you up I told her I would tell her everything when the time is right

**Rosie: **Im glad she deserves that much you and only you will know when the time is right to tell her

_Rosie smiles at Ronnie_

**Rosie: **And yes I will come back with you mum

_Ronnie stands up walks over to Rosie and pulls her into a hug_

**Ronnie: **If you walk away from me again I may have to ground you

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie: **You can't do that im 18 next week

**Ronnie: **Oooo cant I?

**Roxy: **Sneak out the window I used to when she tried that with me she gave up in the end

_Roxy opens the curtains and looks from Ronnie to Rosie smiling_

**Ronnie: **We going then I don't like this place

**Roxy: **Yeah they smell funny how's your head Rosie they tell me you took a real bang?

_Ronnie helps Rosie off the bed _

**Rosie: **Feels like someone's hit me repeatedly with a hammer but I think it knocked some sense into me

**Roxy: **Awww well im sure your Auntie Roxy and your mum will do a good job of looking after you

_Roxy smiles at Rosie as she holds the door open for Rosie and Ronnie to walk through_

**Rosie: **I need to get the pain relief they want me to take

_Roxy holds up a bag of medication _

**Roxy: **Already got it they said take two every four hours and if the pain aint gone you take two of these and one of those if you feel sick

**Rosie: **You might need to tell me that again later

_They make their way back outside to the hospital car park_

**Roxy: **Ron where did I park?

**Ronnie: **Over there

**Roxy: **Oh yeah

_Roxy parks outside the Vic opens the car door for Rosie and helps her out. Roxy smiles at Ronnie with an I told you so look on her face and follows them both inside and upstairs in the Vic. Ronnie sits Rosie down in a chair and takes three cups from the cupboard while Roxy puts the kettle on _

**Ronnie: **You ok Rosie? You look pale

**Rosie: **Yeah I am now but I think the move took it out of me

_Roxy walks out of the kitchen into the front room _

**Roxy: **Ron where did you put that ear ring?

**Ronnie: **On the window sill

_Roxy walks over to the window picks her ear ring up and looks out of the window_

**Roxy: **Oh I don't believe this

**Ronnie: **What's up Rox?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_Roxy runs into the kitchen and looks at Ronnie and Rosie panic written all over her face she had to decide what to do and quickly does she let her sister stay and upset her all over again or does she let her go and stand by her_

**Ronnie: **Rox what's up?

**Roxy: **Take Rosie and go now quick Ron quick

**Ronnie: **Why?

**Roxy: **He's here Ron go go go he will come through the bar ill ring you

_Ronnie jumps up and helps Rosie out of the kitchen and down the stairs Roxy runs through into the bar and stands blocking Ronnie and Rosie from view. Hearing the backdoor close Roxy walks out to the front of the bar_

**Roxy: **Dad

**Archie: **Hello darling

**Roxy: **Sorry I left down there so suddenly why didn't you say you were coming?

_Roxy hugs Archie_

**Archie: **There any chance of a drink?

**Roxy: **Course

_Roxy pours Archie a drink and leads him upstairs into the front room _

_Meanwhile Ronnie walks across the square heading for the club to find jack _

**Rosie: **Mum stop please

**Ronnie: **It's ok come on sit down

_Ronnie puts her arm round Rosie and sits her down on Arthur's bench _

**Rosie: **I can't walk anymore it hurts my head

_Ronnie looks at Rosie with concern then looks over at the Vic and sighs_

**Ronnie: **OK wait here I will be back in a minute I need to go and get Jack

**Rosie: **Jack what for?

**Ronnie: **Wait here

_Ronnie runs over to the club past the bouncers down the steps and through the crowd of people on the dance floor finally bursting into the office to find jack sitting alone_

**Jack: **Ronnie -

**Ronnie: **Jack quick I need you now no time to explain

_Ronnie rushes back out through the club and through the square Jack close at her heels_

**Jack: **Hello again Rosie

_Rosie looks at Jack and smiles_

**Jack: **Blimey what happened to you?

**Ronnie: **Come on quick she needs carrying to yours before the rest of the colour drains out of her face

**Rosie: **Him? Carry me

**Ronnie: **Yes now come on

_Jack lifts Rosie up off the bench and walks over to his flat _

**Rosie: **Oh my hero

**Jack: **Oi less of the cheek or I might drop you

_Rosie laughs she looks over at Ronnie to see her smiling despite the circumstances which made her happy. Jack passes Ronnie the key to unlock his door _

**Rosie: **You can put me down now you know

**Jack: **Oh no us hero's like to do a proper job

_He puts Rosie down on the sofa and lifts her legs up then bows sarcastically, Rosie laughs_

**Ronnie: **Thanks Jack

**Jack: **No worries so what happened to you?

**Rosie: **Got hit by a car wasn't looking where I was going

**Jack: **Well I hope you did more damage to the car

**Rosie: **I tried

_Jack smiles at Rosie and passes her the remote for the TV_

**Jack: **It's all yours; make the most of it I don't give it away often

_Jack follows Ronnie into the kitchen and closes the door_

**Ronnie: **You're really good with her

**Jack: **It's all part of the service

_Ronnie smiles_

**Jack: **Now why aint you at the Vic?

_Ronnie sighs and looks at jack_

**Ronnie: **I don't mean to be crying on your shoulder all the time but I had no where else to go Archie's turned up and I didn't want to be there

**Jack: **Has he seen you?

**Ronnie: **No Rox saw him coming and got me out of there

**Jack: **Ron you can't keep running from him

**Ronnie: **I know but I don't want to face him

**Jack: **Why Ron?

**Ronnie: **I don't want him anywhere near Rosie for starters

**Jack: **That's understandable but he can't take her away from you again Ron

**Ronnie: **He can mess things up so much between us I just don't want to give him that opportunity

**Jack: **Well then we won't let him

**Ronnie: **We?

**Jack: **Yes we

_Ronnie's phone goes off she takes it out of her pocket and looks at the text message_

**Ronnie: **Roxy says we got away with it he didn't see us

**Rosie: **Mum

_In the kitchen Ronnie smiles at hearing Rosie call her mum jack smiles_

**Jack: **Say that again Rosie

**Rosie: **Mum!

_Ronnie laughs and walks into the front room_

**Rosie: **I need that pain relief I feel sick

**Ronnie: **I left it over at the Vic I'll get Roxy to bring it over when she's locked up

**Rosie: **I don't feel right mum

**Ronnie: **You don't look it lie back down

**Rosie: **Im going to be sick

**Jack: **You'd better make it to the toilet

_Rosie stands up and stumbles her way to the door, holding her head everything looks out of focus Ronnie sees her falling and runs over to try and catch her but doesn't make it in time Rosie crashes to the floor. Jack rushes into the room and kneels by Rosie pulling out his phone he dials 999_

**Ronnie: **Rosie -

**Jack: **Ambulance please - it's ok Ron

_Ronnie stares at Rosie waiting for her to open her eyes taking her hand she stroked her head _

**Jack: **Go in the ambulance I will let Roxy know


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

**Archie: **So where is she?

**Roxy: **Who?

**Archie: **I want to see her

**Roxy: **She's not here

**Archie: **Where is she then?

**Roxy: **No idea

**Archie: **She been teaching you how to lie she aint done a very good job

**Roxy: **Im not lying dad

**Archie: **Roxanne you've never been a good liar

_Roxy sighs_

**Roxy: **She doesn't want to see you alright

**Archie: **Did she say why?

**Roxy: **No, oh come on dad you know what she's like she's stubborn

**Archie: **Well I have to go got to get back

**Roxy: **Get back where?

**Archie: **Im staying with a friend we can meet up tomorrow

_Jack walks upstairs in the Vic and looks round for Roxy_

**Roxy: **What you doing here?

**Jack: **Wanted a word

_Roxy walks her dad back downstairs and lets him out of the backdoor _

**Roxy: **See you tomorrow then

_Roxy hugs Archie watches him leave and walks into the bar_

**Roxy: **Tracey can you lock up ill be down to help you clear up

_Roxy turns around and walks back upstairs to Jack_

**Roxy: **I take it Ron went to yours

**Jack: **Roxy, Rosie's been rushed to hospital she fainted I think you should get up there

**Roxy: **What is she all right?

**Jack: **She didn't look it I had to carry her over to the flat and she was all right but then she started to feel sick I think the hospital let her out too soon

**Roxy: **Why aint you there?

**Jack: **It's a family thing init im sure she'd rather have you there and anyway I need to get back to the club

_Roxy arrives at hospital and finds a very pale Ronnie outside A&E Roxy rushes over to her_

**Roxy:** Is she all right?

**Ronnie:** She's come round now but she doesn't look good

**Roxy:** But she will be OK wont she?

**Ronnie:** Yeah sure with plenty of rest

**Roxy:** Why you out here?

**Ronnie:** Wanted some air I don't like these places

**Roxy:** God Ron im sorry I could have just kept him downstairs

**Ronnie:** No it wouldn't have worked

**Roxy:** Come on I want to see her

**Ronnie:** You go I'll be in soon

_Roxy looks at Ronnie and takes her hand_

**Roxy:** Everything will be all right you know, in the end

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy as she walks inside_

**Roxy:** Hey how you feeling?

**Rosie:** Im OK

**Roxy:** You don't look it

**Rosie:** Yeah im fine they want to keep me in

**Roxy:** Yeah I don't think they should of let you go

**Rosie:** No

_Rosie sighs and folds her arms_

**Roxy:** What's wrong?

**Rosie:** Nothing

**Roxy:** You can talk to me you know

**Rosie:** No I already feel like a burden to you all

**Roxy:** What do you mean?

**Rosie:** I don't belong here

**Roxy:** What course you do you're a Mitchell, did you loose your brain in that accident?

**Rosie:** I just feel like im getting in the way especially of you and mum

**Roxy:** Don't be daft you're here and you're staying

**Rosie:** You and mum can go if you want I know you've got stuff to do

**Roxy:** Rosie –

_Rosie turns over on the bed away from Roxy. Roxy looking confused stands watching. Sighing Roxy walks round to face Rosie, kneels down and looks her in the eye_

**Roxy:** You know when you were born I was so jealous I was young and I thought you was taking my sister away from me but when you had gone she was never the same always distant showed no emotion at all. When I saw you in the square I had a choice either tell Ronnie or leave without saying anything to her anyway more to the point we all have choices it's whether we make the right one, I know I did I've always wanted a niece to take shopping and Ronnie has always wanted you in her life more than anything

_Rosie takes a deep breath_

**Ronnie:** Yeah you don't realise what you've got until it's gone

_Rosie looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** We'll leave you to get some rest

_Ronnie walks over hugs Rosie and walks out Roxy follows but looks back at Rosie_

**Roxy:** I know you will make the right choice

_Roxy catches up to Ronnie and walks back out to the car park with her_

**Ronnie:** What was all that about?

**Roxy:** Oh just doing the auntie duties

**Ronnie:** You duties?

**Roxy:** Yeah im not that irresponsible you know

**Ronnie:** Pffft, yeah I didn't know you felt that way you know

**Roxy:** You were listening?

**Ronnie:** No I over heard

**Roxy:** You were listening then

**Ronnie:** No I wasn't come on I need a drink

**Roxy:** It's rude that you know. She'll see sense Ron

_In chapter twelve how will Ronnie react to Roxy meeting Archie? and Ronnie hears some unwelcome news_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve **

_Roxy walks into the front room of the Vic looking for Ronnie to find her sat gazing into space she walks over to the windows and opens the curtains letting light into the room. Ronnie looks at Roxy_

**Roxy:** Morning

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy_

**Roxy:** Ron you're going to have to go hospital on your own

**Ronnie:** Why?

_Roxy looks at Ronnie wondering whether to be honest_

**Roxy:** Im meeting dad

**Ronnie:** What? Does nothing I say ever get through to you?

_Ronnie stands up_

**Roxy:** Ron its not –

**Ronnie:** I don't want to hear it Rox you just don't care do you as long as he's spending his money on you, you don't care!

**Roxy:** Ronnie he's my dad

**Ronnie:** Where is he now then cause im the one who seems to be clearing up after you he wasn't so keen to be your dad when we were younger Rox he only turns up when it pleases him

_Roxy shakes her head and looks away from Ronni_e

**Roxy:** It's not like that

**Ronnie:** Aint it? What's it like then Rox cause that's how I remember it

**Roxy:** How do you remember it?

_Ronnie stares at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Don't push me Roxanne

**Roxy:** No come on I want to know

**Ronnie:** Im not doing this

_Ronnie walks out of the front room into her bedroom and slams the door. Throwing the first thing on Ronnie quickly does her hair and walks out of the Vic not wanting another confrontation with Roxy_

**Tanya:** Hi Ronnie

**Ronnie:** Hi Tanya

_Ronnie makes her way over to jacks knocks on the door and watches Jack walk towards the door_

**Jack:** I should give you your key back, would save me getting out of bed

_Ronnie smiles and walks in_

**Jack:** How's Rosie?

**Ronnie:** Oh she's fine they should be letting her out today I was wondering if you could take me up there

**Jack:** Course, but why aint it Roxy?

**Ronnie:** Oh she's busy

**Jack:** With your dad?

_Ronnie sighs and looks at Jack_

**Jack:** Well I'll just get dressed and I'll take you

**Ronnie:** Theres no rush

**Jack:** I'll put the kettle on then

_Ronnie's phone rings she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it. In the kitchen Jack takes cups out of the cupboard and drops one on the floor_

**Jack:** Ouch

_Ronnie puts the phone down and walks into the kitchen to find jack hopping about_

**Ronnie:** What have you done?

**Jack:** Stood on a smashed cup

**Ronnie:** Come here let's have a look

_Jack hops into the front room and sits down, Ronnie follows laughing. He puts his foot up on Ronnie's knee _

**Ronnie:** Well you will survive but you might want a plaster on it

**Jack:** You sure it aint going to drop off?

**Ronnie:** Im sure, where are the plasters?

**Jack:** In the kitchen drawer

_Ronnie walks into the kitchen and starts to open drawers, picks up the plasters and walks back into the front room to Jack. As Ronnie is tending to his foot Jack watches her with glazed eyes. Ronnie looks up_

**Ronnie:** What?

_Jack smiles_

**Jack:** Nothing just you're amazing

_Ronnie laughs at Jack and puts his foot on the floor_

**Ronnie:** That was Rosie on the phone they are letting her out today she wasn't going to stay you know

**Jack:** She wasn't?

**Ronnie:** No, Roxy talked to her and made her realise I think

_An hour or so had passed when Ronnie walks out of Jacks and waits for him to lock his door, he unlocks the car and they both get in and set off for the hospital._

**Jack:** Ron

**Ronnie:** Yeah

**Jack:** Are we OK now? I know you said you wanted time but things have happened since then

**Ronnie:** I still want time jack im taking a few days off work

**Jack:** I just want you to know though Ron you and Rosie can come to mine any time so I want you to have this

_Jack passes Ronnie a key to his flat_

**Ronnie:** Jack –

**Jack:** Im not asking you to move in Ron it's just incase you need somewhere to go with your dad being here

_Ronnie looks at the key and sighs_

**Ronnie:** Thanks

**Jack:** Theres something else too

**Ronnie:** What?

**Jack:** Penny's coming over in a few days

**Ronnie:** That's great Jack it will be good for you to see her

**Jack:** And Selena

_Ronnie looks at Jack_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the delay I fractured my wrist and broke my fingers so typing is really out of the question!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Ronnie: **I won't put myself through it again Jack not for no one

**Jack: **Ron I wouldn't do that to you

**Ronnie: **You did it before so what's stopping you?

**Jack: **You are Ron

**Ronnie: **But I wasn't a good enough excuse last time? Jack I've forgiven you for a lot for cheating on me for kidnapping Roxy I can't forgive you anymore

**Jack: **You won't need to

_Jack drives in to the hospital car park and drives round looking for a space to park_

**Ronnie: **Here will be fine we'll find our own way back

**Jack: **Ron please don't be like this anyway you need to get Rosie back she needs rest so I will wait here

_Ronnie gives jack a dirty look as she gets out of the car slamming the door she storms off inside the hospital. Jack parks his car nearer to the hospital for Rosie as they both come outside. Ronnie helps Rosie into the car before getting back into the front._

**Jack: **You feeling better now?

**Rosie: **Yeah thanks

_Jack looks at Ronnie before setting off back to the square_

**Rosie: **Do I sense an atmosphere?

**Ronnie: **No Jacks sulking cause he's male and that's what men do best

**Rosie: **You can say that again

_They arrive back in the square, jack pulls up outside the Vic to let Ronnie and Rosie out of the car _

**Jack: **Will you be OK?

**Ronnie: **Yeah thanks for the lift

_Ronnie and Rosie walk inside the Vic and head upstairs into the front room _

**Ronnie: **Right you lie down and don't move

**Rosie: **I won't

_Ronnie sits in the chair opposite of Rosie and looks at her_

**Ronnie: **It's good to have you back

_Rosie smiles at Ronnie_

**Rosie: **I wasn't going to come back I thought I was getting in the way

**Ronnie: **What gave you that impression?

**Rosie: **Cause people have done nothing but argue and get upset since I got here

**Ronnie: **Oooo you think that's bad wait till aunt peg and Phil get back Phil always gets out of the wrong side of the bed

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie: **No im being serious but im glad I've stayed

**Ronnie: **So am I

**Rosie: **What's the matter with you and Jack anyway?

**Ronnie: **Nothing why?

**Rosie: **Yeah there is you barely said two words to each other

**Ronnie: **It was too early for him he's not the morning type

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie: **I don't believe you

**Ronnie: **Don't you worry about it you just worry about getting better so me and your Auntie Roxy can show you off to the world

_From the front room Ronnie could hear someone coming up the stairs Shirley looks round the door at Ronnie then to Rosie_

**Shirley: **There's a delivery for you I didn't know you had another sister

**Ronnie: **Delivery im not expecting one and this is Rosie my daughter

**Shirley: **Daughter? Yeah its one of those delivery's you don't expect

_Ronnie sighs, stands up and follows Shirley downstairs into the bar where she sees a bunch of flowers hiding the face of the delivery man, sighing she signs the paper and walks off with the flowers back upstairs pulling the card off them which she read "I love you" not knowing whether to shout or smile she walks into the kitchen puts them onto the table and walks back to join Rosie_

**Rosie:** What was the delivery?

**Ronnie:** Flowers

**Rosie:** He really thinks a lot of you don't he

**Ronnie: **Who

**Rosie:** Who do you think?

**Ronnie:** He has a funny way of showing it

**Rosie:** I would have thought flowers were romantic was there a card I bet it said something like I love you awwwww

**Ronnie:** Hey you watch it

**Rosie:** Oh it did didn't it

_Ronnie smiles_

**Rosie:** Aint you going to thank him?

**Ronnie:** No, now is not the right time

**Rosie:** Oh stop being so stubborn he loves you

**Ronnie:** He also loves his not so ex wife

**Rosie:** What?

**Ronnie:** Nothing

**Rosie:** What do you mean?

**Ronnie:** Just that he's got a daughter with her he will always have something special with her wont he?

**Rosie:** He's got a daughter? That doesn't mean he can't love anyone else though

_Ronnie smiles_

**Ronnie:** You're too clever for your own good you are

**Rosie:** I must get that from you then

**Ronnie:** Yes he has a daughter she's called Penny and she's coming to visit with her mum in a few days

**Ronnie:** He gave me this

_Ronnie takes the key to Jacks flat out of her pocket and holds it up_

**Rosie:** What's that?

**Ronnie:** A key to his flat

**Rosie:** See your just stubborn you've got to give and take in a relationship mum he's given you his time, his patience he's even come to you in your hour of need oh and not forgetting the flowers and you've given back what exactly?

_Ronnie sighs and looks at Rosie_

**Ronnie:** Maybe you're right

**Rosie:** Theres no maybe about it, so what you going to do about it

**Ronnie:** It's complicated Rosie

**Rosie:** It's only as complicated as you make it

**Ronnie:** Theres certain things we need to talk about and well we'll see what happens

**Rosie:** Like what?

**Ronnie:** You will know in good time


	14. Chapter 14

Yep its taking me ages to type! It really hurt as well haha I shouldn't laugh I wasn't at the time cause I did it when I was out they weren't nice at hospital they grabbed my arm lifted it up an said "does this hurt? Well that's why you shouldn't go out" but hopefully it shouldn't affect the next chapters in any way

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Later that day Roxy walks into the Vic after being with Archie she heads upstairs to find Ronnie and Rosie still sat in the front room_

**Roxy:** Hey you, you feeling better

**Rosie:** Yeah thanks

_Roxy smiles at Rosie and looks at Ronnie who didn't look pleased to see her sister_

**Roxy:** Not still sulking are we?

**Ronnie:** Oh grow up Rox

**Roxy:** He's really not that bad you know

**Ronnie:** You think?

**Roxy:** Yeah I do

**Rosie:** You'd be wrong then

_Roxy looks from Ronnie to Rosie shakes her head and walks out of the room she stops at the door and looks at Ronnie before walking out_

**Rosie:** She might understand you know if you told her

**Ronnie:** She doesn't need to know anyway you look tired and I need to go help in the bar so my bed is all yours

_Rosie smiles at Ronnie_

**Rosie:** It feels weird being told what to do but good in a way

**Ronnie:** Well come on then get a move on or I may start shouting

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie:** On one condition

**Ronnie:** What's that?

**Rosie:** You talk to Jack

**Ronnie:** Rosie –

**Rosie:** Nope no buts

**Ronnie:** OK all right I will but later

**Rosie:** Promise

**Ronnie:** Yes

_Ronnie watches Rosie as she stands up and makes her way out of the room__ making sure she is ok. As Ronnie heads out to the bar she sees Jack stood at the bar keeping her promise to Rosie she walks out into the bar and smiles at Jack_

**Jack:** Did you get my flowers?

**Ronnie:** Yeah thanks

**Jack:** I meant it as well

_Ronnie smiled at Jack; Jack noticed that her heart was not in the smile_

**Jack:** You all right Ron?

**Ronnie:** Yeah im fine, we need to talk I'll come over to the club later

**Jack:** I'll be there

_Ronnie smiles at Jack again before she walks off to help Roxy serve the customers_

**Roxy:** Rosie OK?

**Ronnie:** Yeah she's gone to sleep for a bit listen Rox can you keep your eye on her later I've got a few things to sort out

_Roxy sighs and looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Me?

**Ronnie: **Yes you

_Roxy pours two shots of Vodka and passes one to Ronnie who looks at Roxy for an explanation_

**Roxy:** No more arguing about him?

**Ronnie:** No more arguing

_They drink the shots at the same time and Roxy hugs Ronnie_

**Roxy:** I'd be lost without you

**Ronnie:** I know

_They look at each other and smile the Vic door opens and the smile vanishes from Ronnie's face as Archie walks in Ronnie looks at Roxy__ and walks off to serve Bradley, Archie stands watching Ronnie before he walks over to her_

**Archie:** Veronica it's good to see you

_Ronnie slams Bradley's pint on the bar and turns to walk away before she could __get anywhere Archie grabs her arm and pulls her back_

**Archie:** I've just been talking with Peggy she says how nice it would be to have me over when she gets back in a few days

_Jack walks over and stands behind Archie__ Ronnie shakes her head and walks out of the bar back upstairs Roxy follows her_

**Roxy:** Ron wait Ron

**Ronnie:** I've had enough Rox he can't keep doing this

**Roxy:** Doing what?

**Ronnie:** Turning up when he wants and turning my life upside down

**Roxy:** This aint like you Ron the real Ronnie would take it in her stride but you're letting it get to you why?

**Ronnie:** I don't want him near me Rox

**Roxy:** He's your dad

**Ronnie:** He stopped being my dad when he

**Roxy:** When he what?

_Ronnie stood looking at Roxy the colour draining from her face_

**Roxy:** Ron

**Ronnie:** I just can't have him in my life Rox especially right now

**Roxy:** Why? What do you mean right now

_Ronnie sighs and walks into the kitchen _

**Ronnie:** Just with Rosie here

**Roxy:** No it's something more than that

**Ronnie:** It's not I've just got a lot on Selena's coming over Rosie's not well and now him

**Roxy:** Your not going to leave are you? Cause im not coming if you are

**Ronnie:** It might be easier just for a few days

**Roxy:** Don't Ron please

**Ronnie:** I need to sort my head out

**Roxy:** You can do that here with me

_Ronnie shakes her head_

**Roxy:** You can't do that to Rosie anyway she's just getting settled just tell me what's bothering you

_Roxy looks at Ronnie waiting for an answer_

**Roxy:** Come on Ron this is me your sister

_In the next chapters does Ronnie talk to Roxy? S__elena and Penny arrive. Peggy and Phil come back with questions _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Ronnie sits down at the kitchen table and puts her head in her hands_

**Roxy: **Sometimes I wish we never came here you've changed so much we are changing it's not like we used to be and I don't like it

**Ronnie: **Im sorry Rox I didn't mean to let you down

**Roxy: **You aint let me down Ron I just wish you would talk to me

**Ronnie: **I cant your like a bomb when were talking about dad I say one bad thing and you explode

**Roxy: **I love him Ron

**Ronnie: **And im not prepared to be the one to spoil it

**Roxy: **What if I won't let it? We don't keep secrets Ron it aint like us

_Ronnie looks at Roxy and shakes her head_

**Ronnie: **It doesn't work like that Rox

**Roxy: **Look there's something wrong your pale your moody your just not yourself

_Ronnie looks up at Roxy and opens her mouth but hesitates_

**Ronnie: **Im pregnant Rox

**Roxy: **What? No way why didn't you tell me?

**Ronnie: **There's been too much going on I haven't even told Jack I don't think Im going to either

_Roxy sits down at the table with Ronnie _

**Roxy: **Im sorry Ron

**Ronnie: **What for?

**Roxy: **Not being here for you

**Ronnie: **It doesn't matter

**Roxy: **Yes it does when it's me you're always here

**Ronnie: **That's cause im the older sensible one well I was anyway

**Roxy: **You thought about what you want to do you have to tell Jack

**Ronnie: **I can't have a baby Rox

**Roxy: **Why not?

**Ronnie: **I just can't and I don't need to tell him anything

**Roxy: **You have to have a reason for all this

**Ronnie: **I don't

**Roxy: **There you go again pushing me away

_Ronnie sighs and looks up at Roxy as she throws herself back in the chair_

**Roxy: **I've never seen you like this before it scares me Ron

**Ronnie: **Do you remember that day when you stole all my make up and went to your friends and used it all

**Roxy: **Yeah I thought you would have gone mad

**Ronnie: **I would have only when you were out

_Tears fall from Ronnie's eyes she takes a deep breath. Roxy reaches for Ronnie's hand_

**Ronnie: **He used me Rox what sort of dad does that

**Roxy: **Im not following

_Ronnie wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up_

**Roxy: **Ron

**Ronnie: **Forget it Rox it really don't matter

_Ronnie walks downstairs out of the backdoor and through the square over to the club. The sound of her footsteps echo around the stairs. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs Jack comes into view and smiles at Ronnie_

**Jack:**Your early couldn't wait to see me could you?

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie: **Yeah right

**Jack: **Careful Ron you might break this old mans heart

**Ronnie: **You've got a heart then?

_Jack laughs and walks into the office and Ronnie follows behind him _

**Jack: **Listen Ron about Selena coming I've been thinking

**Ronnie: **I bet that hurt

_Jack smirks at Ronnie_

**Jack: **No Im going to stay at Tanya's while she's here her and Penny can have my place to themselves

**Ronnie: **You'd do that?

**Jack: **Course

**Ronnie: **But you'd be spending less time with penny and what's she going to think?

**Jack: **Well it's the only way only she doesn't know yet

**Ronnie: **Im sure that one will go down well

**Jack: **Yeah me too, so what did you want to talk about?

**Ronnie: **Nothing really

**Jack: **Come on Ron

**Ronnie: **We'll be all right wont we

**Jack: **Someone feeling insecure?

**Ronnie: **No I don't do insecure

_Jack laughs and walks over to Ronnie_

**Jack: **You can talk to me you know I know the last few days haven't been easy

**Ronnie: **It's all turning out all right though well it was till he showed up

**Jack: **He won't hurt you again

**Ronnie: **Why are you going to be my knight in shining armour?

**Jack: **Yeah apparently I look really good in the shining armour

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie: **You idiot I just can't stand the fact that you know things about my past people look at you in a different way when they know

**Jack: **I don't look at you any different from the day you chucked that water on me!Where are we heading though Ron I feel like im coming and going sometimes

**Ronnie: **Im not sure

**Jack: **This is where you tell me you need time yeah?

_Ronnie smiles and hits Jack playfully_

**Ronnie: **I like you Jack I like you a lot but

**Jack: **Oh the but I don't like this part

**Ronnie: **You hurt me you traumatized my sister

**Jack: **I know Ron and im sorry

**Ronnie: **But I don't know that you won't do it again

**Jack: **I won't besides you got a good punch on you

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie: **That the only thing that's stopping you?

**Jack: **No theres something special here im not prepared to throw it away over her or anyone else

**Ronnie: **You sure about that

**Jack: **Positive

**Ronnie: **So you wouldn't throw what we've got away over a baby?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Jack looks at Ronnie, Ronnie looks away from Jack_

**Jack:** Ron, a baby

**Ronnie:** Changes things a little don't it

**Jack:** Why does it? I love you Ron why would I want to throw any of this away?

**Ronnie:** I can see why

_Jack sighs and shakes his head_

**Jack:** You don't mean that

**Ronnie:** I do Jack its not the right time

**Jack:** It never would be the right time

**Ronnie:** I can't have a baby

**Jack:** Ron –

**Ronnie:** No Jack I've made a decision

_Ronnie walks towards the door_

**Jack:** So why did you tell me then?

_Ronnie stops and looks back at Jack_

**Ronnie:** I don't know

_Jack watches Ronnie walk out and sits staring into space finally deciding to text Ronnie he takes out his phone_

_Ronnie arrives at the Vic as her phone goes off she opens the message "just think about it Ron please x"_

**Roxy:** All right Ron?

_Roxy smiles at Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** Yeah fine

_Ronnie walks out to the back and upstairs Roxy follows_

_Ronnie:_ Rosie been all right?

**Roxy:** Yeah I checked on her she's still fast asleep

_Ronnie smiles and sits down in the front room_

**Roxy:** About before Ron

_Ronnie looks up at Roxy_

**Roxy:** Im always here you know when the right time comes day or night

**Ronnie:** Thanks Rox

**Roxy:** You been to see Jack?

_Ronnie nods_

**Roxy:** Did you tell him?

**Ronnie:** I couldn't lie to him any longer

**Roxy:** Oh Ron what did he say?

**Ronnie:** What could he say? He asked me to think about it

**Roxy:** And are you going to think about it

**Ronnie:** I don't know Rox I don't know what to do anymore I decide one thing and something else comes up

**Roxy:** Come here

_Roxy walks over to Ronnie and pulls her into a hug_

**Roxy:** I love you, you know Ron

**Ronnie:** I love you too Rox even though you're a pain sometimes

**Roxy:** Im here for you though

_Ronnie nods her head_

**Ronnie:** I know I just need to be on my own for a while

_Roxy stands up and looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** I know that Jack's not perfect I know I hate him for what he's done but behind all that he loves you I never thought id say this either but he does. I'll be downstairs shout me if you want me

**Ronnie:** Thanks Rox

_Ronnie sits gazing into space before long her mind starts to wonder over the things that have happened in the past few days. All the happiness and heartache she had felt she couldn't take anymore getting rid of the baby was the easiest option or was it selfish. Ronnie shakes her head no it's not selfish it's for the best how would Rosie feel knowing this baby will grow up with her mum when she didn't that wouldn't be fair on Rosie. Then there was Jack why did he want this baby and could their relationship pull through this? Ronnie sighs and sits back wondering if she would ever get the chance to have a baby and raise it without a worry in the world missing out on so much with Rosie can't be put right by having another baby. Then there was Roxy she was right things are changing were not the same anymore and having a baby would just make that worse she hates Jack anyway and Archie well he will never let me be happy or any baby of mine he made sure of that the first time round. Ronnie takes a deep breath and stands up having made her decision again which had not changed from the first time round apart from some part of her was feeling selfish. As she makes her way over to the door Roxy walks upstairs and looks at Ronnie._

**Roxy: **Don't sit up here dwelling on things Ron come downstairs

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Was just on my way down

**Roxy:** That's my girl

**Ronnie:** You know it's Rosie's Birthday next week?

**Roxy:** Yeah 18 she'd better pull the perfect pint

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** I said that to her

**Roxy:** God I can't remember what it felt like to be 18

**Ronnie:** I can tell you what you were like though

**Roxy:** Yeah we'll pass on that one I think

_Ronnie laughs and follows Roxy downstairs_

**Roxy:** She looks like the drinking type though don't you think?

**Ronnie:** My daughter a drinker tut never

_Roxy laughs_

**Roxy:** Don't fool yourself Ron she's just like you a Mitchell through and through so the club then?

**Ronnie:** Only if she manages that pint

**Roxy:** Id better get her practicing when you're not looking then

**Ronnie:** Oh so those are the Auntie duties are they teaching your niece how to do things that she's not old enough to do yet

_Roxy laughs as she walks into the bar_

**Roxy:** Well if she's as sarcastic as you she will pull the pint from the fridge and use the bottle opener

**Ronnie:** Id class that as cheating


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_The next morning Ronnie sits in the kitchen in silence wondering what life would be like with another baby, but most of all Jack's baby. Realizing what she was thinking Ronnie shakes her head I tells herself she cant think about things like that it's not an option but couldn't help but wonder why she was having these thoughts. The bang of a bedroom door closing brings Ronnie back to her senses. Roxy walks into the kitchen_

**Ronnie:** You're up early

_Roxy walks over to the cupboard and takes out a cup_

**Roxy:** Yeah couldn't sleep

**Ronnie:** That's not like you

_Roxy smiles and looks away from what she's doing to look at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Worrying about you aint either

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Im fine you don't need to loose sleep over me

**Roxy:** I do Ron

_Over at Jack's flat jack is stood at his window gazing out over the square drinking his coffee thinking about last night and how he could persuade Ronnie that it wasn't such a bad thing a shock maybe but not a bad one. Jack looks down at his coffee and sighs finally deciding there was no other way he would have to go and talk to Ronnie himself after all she was ignoring his calls. Penny would be arriving tomorrow Ronnie must know how things are before Selena gets here. Jack puts his cup down and leaves the house to head over to the club_

**Rosie:** Birthday ooo who's

**Roxy:** Oi you nosey

_Rosie laughs and walks in the kitchen_

**Ronnie:** Someone's feeling better

**Rosie:** Yeah looking it as well boys look out

_Ronnie and Roxy laugh. Rosie sits down at the table_

**Roxy:** I'll point you out the ones who you want to steer clear of

**Ronnie:** Make that all of them then

**Rosie:** Hey im 18 nearly im allowed to eye men up

**Ronnie:** Boys maybe men no

_Rosie and Roxy laugh. Ronnie smiles as Rosie gives her a stern look for the concern_

**Roxy:** Whoa Rosie don't do that again you look like Ronnie

_Ronnie laughs_

**Roxy:** Seriously that's scary I jump when she gives me that look

_Rosie laughs and stretches_

**Ronnie:** Well I think someone needed that sleep

**Rosie:** Yeah you can say that again

**Roxy:** Well I think she's well enough to come shopping with me don't you Ron?

**Ronnie:** What to carry your bags?

**Roxy:** Oh would I do a thing like that

**Ronnie:** You yes

**Roxy:** No ill be carrying the bags

**Ronnie:** You'll be paying as well then?

**Roxy:** Hmm no that's where you come in

_Ronnie shakes her head at Roxy _

**Ronnie:** Well im going to take Albert out you can help me open up before you wander off

_Roxy smiles at Ronnie and passes her Albert's lead Ronnie stands up and walks out of the kitchen to look for Albert Roxy puts bread in the toaster for Rosie and walks out of the kitchen to get Albert_

**Ronnie:** Albert come here

_Roxy walks towards Ronnie as she puts Albert's lead on. Ronnie stands up and looks at Ronnie. Roxy pulls her into a hug_

**Ronnie:** What's this for?

**Roxy:** Keeping it together over the past few days

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Thanks but it aint over yet

**Roxy:** Take your time with this Ron

**Ronnie:** Don't worry

_Roxy watches Ronnie walk downstairs and turns back to the kitchen to join Rosie_

**Roxy:** So what men you got your eye on then?

**Rosie:** Give me chance I aint seen them yet

_Roxy sits down at the table_

**Roxy:** There aint much to see really

**Rosie:** I hope your joking

**Roxy:** I'll give you a tip though don't tell them your last name you might scare the young ones away

_Rosie laughs_

_Out in the square Jack stands in the doorway of the club watching Ronnie walk Albert. Ronnie looks over at the club Jack smiles Ronnie looks away and carries on walking. Jack shakes his head and tries to catch up with Ronnie, as he catches up to her he takes her hand and walks with her. Minutes pass before Ronnie looks at Jack, Jack smiles at Ronnie_

**Jack:** Never had you down as a dog walker

**Ronnie:** I didn't have you down as one either

**Jack:** Ah im just passing the time of day and hoping you will meet me for dinner later?

_Ronnie looks at Jack_

**Ronnie:** Im working at the Vic tonight im not sure if I can get away I will have to let you know

_Jack nods his head and continues to walk Albert hand in hand with Ronnie. They arrive back at the Vic and Jack puts his hands on Ronnie's waist. Ronnie looks up at jack as he leans in for a kiss, she kisses him back and smiles before walking inside and heading upstairs to find Roxy in the front room alone_

**Roxy:** He's never just walked Albert with you

**Ronnie:** Have you been watching

_Roxy looks innocent_

**Roxy:** No

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** Yeah he did

**Roxy:** What did he say?

**Ronnie:** Nothing

**Roxy:** Come on Ron

**Ronnie:** He didn't he just walked and asked if I would meet him for dinner later

**Roxy:** And you said yes?

**Ronnie:** I said id see


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

_Ronnie was working in the Vic on her own it was just before the start of Shirley's shift when Roxy and Rosie __arrive back from shopping. Ronnie smiles_

**Ronnie:** You all right Rosie?

**Rosie:** Yeah just got headache

**Ronnie:** Go on upstairs I'll be up in a minute

_Rosie walks behind the back of the bar and makes her way towards the stairs_

**Roxy:** No I didn't make her carry the bags I think the walking took it out of her

**Ronnie:** She'll be all right

_Roxy looks round the pub_

**Roxy:** Shirley not here yet

**Ronnie:** No

_Roxy walks round to the other side of t__he bar and passes Ronnie the bags she was holding_

**Roxy:** Go on I'll stay here

_Ronnie smiles at Roxy and makes her way upstairs__ and into the front room to join Rosie_

**Rosie:** You going out later?

**Ronnie:** No

**Rosie:** Yes you are your meeting Jack

**Ronnie:** How do you know?

**Rosie:** Have you told him you're meeting him yet

**Ronnie:** Im going to kill Roxy

_Rosie smiles_

**Ronnie:** Im staying here with you

**Rosie:** I'll be fine here on my own

_Ronnie looks at Rosie and smiles_

**Ronnie:** OK all right ill go. Are you going to show me what you drained my bank account for?

_Rosie laughs and points to the bags__. Roxy walks into the room_

**Roxy:** Never mind about that now go on go

**Ronnie:** Who's in the bar?

**Roxy:** Shirley

**Ronnie:** Oh

**Roxy:** And Jack

**Ronnie:** What?

**Roxy:** Oh Ron just go will you please if not for yourself then for me

**Ronnie:** Why for you?

**Roxy:** Cause im sick of the sight of you all right. Now go

_Ronnie smiles, shakes her head and walks out of the room_

**Roxy:** So you ready to be shown how to pull a pint?

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie:** I could give you lessons on it

_Roxy__ frowns and looks at Rosie confused_

**Rosie:** Don't worry about me being able to pull a pint im a natural you'll see

_Roxy laughs_

**Roxy:** Im looking forward to it

_Out in the square Ronnie and Jack are making their way towards __Fargo's in silence hand in hand. Ronnie couldn't help but wonder about the baby but soon after she found herself questioning why she was thinking about the baby she didn't want. Jack looks at Ronnie _

**Jack:** Ron

_Ronnie looks at Jack_

**Jack:** Im glad you came tonight

**Ronnie:** Me too

_They make their way inside Fargo's and sit down_

_Over at the Vic Roxy is stood in the kitchen looking in the fridge_

**Rosie:** Are you sure it's a good idea for you too be cooking?

**Roxy:** What do you mean?

**Rosie:** Well you know

**Roxy:** Are you saying I can't cook?

**Rosie:** Well I don't really want to find that one out

_Roxy laughs_

**Roxy:** Maybe your right come on Ian's it is then

_Rosie follows Roxy downstairs and outside_

_Back at Fargo's Ronnie and Jack have just received their food and are talking about the club_

**Jack:** Ron I just want you to know

_Ronnie looks at Jack she knew why he__ had asked her to come here but didn't want this moment to come. She didn't want to think about the baby if she could help it but she was finding it hard to do that at the moment. Ronnie looks back down at her plate, she had hardly touched any of her food. Jack reaches across the table for Ronnie's hand._

**Jack:** I'll be here for you Ron no matter what

_Ronnie looks at Jack not knowing what to think_

**Ronnie:** Do you mean it?

**Jack:** All I ask is one thing

**Ronnie:** What's that?

**Jack:** You take your time. I don't want you rushing anything you might regret, but I'll be here for you all the way no matter what you decide

_Ronnie sighs and looks away from Jack and slowly nods her head_

**Ronnie:** I'll think about it

_Jack smiles at Ronnie and squeezes her hand_

**Jack:** Shall we give this a miss and go for the desert?

_Ronnie laughs and looks at her plate. Jack smiles_

**Jack:** Every time you look at that you go pale

**Ronnie:** No I'll pass I think

_Jack smiles at Ronnie and pays the bill; they walk out hand in hand back to the square _

**Ronnie:** Is the VIP room booked next Thursday?

**Jack:** No why?

**Ronnie:** It's Rosie's 18th Birthday

**Jack:** 18 wow that makes you sound old Ron

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** Im not as old as you

_Jack laughs _

**Jack:** I'll put it in the book for you and Ron walk Albert tomorrow morning

_Ronnie looks at Jack confused_

**Ronnie:** Why?

**Jack:** Cause I'll join you

_Ronnie laughs and stands still outside the Vic, Jack puts his hands on Ronnie's waist and pulls her towards him_

**Jack:** Thanks for coming tonight

_Ronnie smiles__, Jack leans in for a kiss, Ronnie kisses him back pulls away and looks into Jacks eyes before she walks inside_


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry about the delay been busy

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Its morning and Roxy walks into the front room of the __Vic and peers out of the curtains before opening them _

**Roxy:** Ron where are you?

_Rosie walks into the front room_

**Rosie:** She's got her head down the toilet

**Roxy:** Nice

_Ronnie walks into the front room_

**Roxy:** Aunt Peg phoned she's coming back tomorrow

**Ronnie:** Tomorrow?

**Roxy:** Yes tomorrow

_Ronnie sits down and rests her head on her arms_

**Roxy:** You all right Ron?

**Ronnie:** Yeah

**Roxy:** You need to think about what you're going to say to her

**Ronnie:** What im going to say to her

**Roxy:** Well what we're going to say to her

**Ronnie:** We'll just tell her we had to come back

**Roxy:** She won't leave it at that

**Ronnie:** Rox

**Rosie:** And what she going to say about having an extra head in her house mum

**Roxy:** I'll sort it with her god Ronnie you look really pale

**Ronnie:** Im fine I need some air

_Ronnie stands up_

**Ronnie:** Where's Albert's lead

_Roxy smiles_

**Roxy:** In the kitchen is Jack walking with you today

_Ronnie gives Roxy a don't push it look before heading into the kitchen_

**Rosie:** What's wrong with her?

**Roxy:** Nothing

**Rosie:** I wasn't born yesterday

**Roxy:** Nothing honestly Rosie I think she ate something she shouldn't have

**Rosie:** Yeah yeah she's pregnant

_Out in the square Ronnie heads towards Jack's with Albert, Jack opens his door and smiles at Ronnie, Ronnie returns the smile and waits for Jack to lock his door. Jack catches up to Ronnie and they set off walking across the square hand in hand_

**Jack:** You look awful Ron

**Ronnie:** Oh thanks Jack

_Jack laughs_

**Jack:** I didn't mean like that Ron sorry I forgot how mad the hormones get

_Ronnie smiles and looks at Jack _

**Ronnie:** Watch it

**Jack:** I was thinking maybe you could come over later with Rosie when Penny gets here

**Ronnie:** Maybe

**Jack:** Look Ron im not expecting anything it would just be nice for her to meet you properly

**Ronnie:** We'll see I think it's too soon and don't you dare tell her anything

**Jack:** I wouldn't Ron

_Ronnie's mind was back on the baby Jack seemed to realise this_

**Jack:** It's going to be all right Ron

_Ronnie looks at J__ack_

**Ronnie:** You still stand by what you said last night that it doesn't matter what I decide?

**Jack:** Course

**Ronnie:** And you mean that?

_Jack nods his head_

**Jack:** Every word of it

_Back in the Vic Roxy __is putting her make up on in her room Rosie is stood at the door_

**Roxy:** She's not pregnant

**Rosie:** Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it

**Roxy:** She's not

**Rosie:** She is anyway come on ill help you open up

**Roxy:** She's not

_Rosie follows Roxy downstairs as they reach the bottom Ronnie walks in_

**Ronnie:** I'll be down to open up in a minute

_Roxy smiles at Ronnie and follows Rosie into the bar_

**Roxy:** Come on then I want to see you pull the perfect pint

**Rosie:** You'll have to wait for my birthday

**Roxy:** No come on

_Rosie takes a glass and smiles at Roxy, Roxy stands watching as Rosie pulls the pint. She lifts up the __glass for Roxy to see and puts it down on the bar_

**Ro****xy:** How did you do that?

**Rosie:** Told you im a natural

**Ro****xy:** And how many of them have you pulled before

_Rosie smiles_

**Rosie:** None it's my first

**Roxy:** It's not

**Rosie:** I used to work in a pub till they found out I wasn't 18

**Roxy:** Auntie Pegs going to love you she's going to have you slaving away behind this bar all day

_Rosie__ laughs Roxy walks back upstairs to find Ronnie who was sat in the kitchen at the table her mind racing again. Roxy joins her at the table_

**Roxy:** What's he said to you?

**Ronnie:** Who

**Roxy:** That lying cheating –

**Ronnie:** If you mean Jack he aint said anything

**Roxy:** Your all right though aint you?

_Ronnie looks up at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Yeah im fine

**Roxy:** No your not, I've been watching you and your just not yourself you can talk to me you know Ron

_Ronnie sighs_

**Ronnie:** I know I can

**Roxy:** Well then talk to me

**Ronnie:** About what?

**Roxy:** Oh come on Ronnie

**Ronnie:** I've got nothing to say

_Roxy shakes her head_

**Roxy:** You're having second thoughts about this baby aint you?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

_Ronnie looks Roxy in the eye and shakes her head_

**Ronnie:** No im not

**Roxy:** Are you sure

**Ronnie:** Im sure

_Roxy sighs_

**Roxy:** It won't go away you know

**Ronnie:** I know Rox

**Roxy:** People are noticing

**Ronnie:** Noticing what?

**Roxy:** Rosie asked me earlier

**Ronnie:** What did you say?

**Roxy:** I told her you wasn't

_Ronnie looks at Roxy_

**Ronnie:** Good

**Roxy:** She's not daft Ron come on pull yourself together I can't do it im no good at these things

_Ronnie nods her head_

**Ronnie:** Your right I'll phone the doctors first thing tomorrow morning

**Roxy:** Well why not now?

**Ronnie:** Tomorrow

**Roxy:** What does Jack think about all this?

**Ronnie:** He's not happy

**Roxy:** He said that?

**Ronnie:** Not in so many words

_Ronnie looks at the time_

**Ronnie:** Come on we should have opened up half an hour ago

_Ronnie and Roxy walk downstairs into the bar to see it full of the usual early__ morning customers. Ronnie looks round for Rosie and watches her serve the customers_

**Roxy:** She's a natural all right

**Ronnie:** She's not old enough!

**Roxy: **You should have seen the pint she pulled earlier

**Ronnie:** You let her - she's still not old enough

**Roxy:** No but she managed to open up and run this place for half an hour on her own

_Ronnie smiles and watches Rosie. Rosie turns round and sees Ronnie and Roxy stood watching_

**Rosie:** Im glad you could make it they were ready for going elsewhere

**Ronnie:** Im impressed

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie:** Im not

_Ronnie smiles_

**Roxy:** If it was up to me I'd have you this side of the bar but your mum won't allow it

_Roxy looks at Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** No I won't round the other side till next week. Rox do you mind if I go back upstairs?

**Roxy:** No go on we'll be all right here

**Ronnie:** Thanks

_Christian comes through the doors and walks up to the bar with a smile on his face_

**Roxy:** Someone have a late night?

_Christian smiles_

**Roxy:** Was he worth it?

**Christian:** Better than the last

_Roxy laughs, Christian looks over at Rosie, Rosie smiles back_

**Christian:** Who's that?

**Roxy:** Rosie my niece

**Christian:** Very nice

_Roxy hit__s Christian on the arm_

**Roxy: **Your gay remember and Ronnie would kill you besides she's not even 18 till next week

**Christian:** How could I forget, so you going to introduce me?

**Roxy:** Rosie

_Rosie walks up to Roxy and Christian_

**Roxy:** Rosie meet Christian

_Rosie smiles at Christian and sits down next to him_

**Christian: **I hear it's someone's birthday soon

**Rosie:** Yeah I will be legally legless

**Christian:** I can't wait

_Rosie laughs_

**Rosie:** I hear your last one was a fireman wouldn't want to move on to a bar maid would you?

_Christian and Roxy laugh_

**Christian:** You're not just a pretty face are you?

_Rosie smiles, Roxy laughs _

**Roxy:** You'll be wanting coffee then

_Upstairs Ronnie is led on her bed wishing the sickness would go away she was so exhausted she just wanted to lie on her bed and not move but she had to go and see Penny later for Jack. At the thought of Jack her mind was back on the baby she couldn't see any way of Jack being able to move on after an abortion. She places a hand on her stomach and sighs. Roxy stands at Ronnie's bedroom door watching her._

**Roxy:** Very cosy

_Ronnie jumps and moves her hand_

**Ronnie:** God Rox are you trying to give me a heart attack?

**Roxy:** No I came to see if you was all right

_Ronnie lies back down_

**Roxy:** Having second thoughts already?

**Ronnie:** No

**Roxy:** You know I hate you for having kids selfish I know but what have I got? We do everything together, maybe its time we went our own way and you just don't want to admit it

_Ronnie sits up and looks at Roxy in shock_

**Ronnie:** What the hell are you talking about?

**Roxy:** It's obvious Ron

**Ronnie:** What is? I don't want this baby Roxy and I certainly don't want us to go our separate ways. Where ever you go I go that will never change

**Roxy:** It doesn't seem that way. Look Ronnie stop kidding yourself yeah you want this baby your just too damn scared to admit it, why I don't know cause you don't talk to me anymore


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one**

_Later that day Ronnie is upstairs getting ready to go and meet Penny with Rosie_

**Rosie:** Do I have to come?

**Ronnie:** If I have to you have to

**Rosie:** Why?

**Ronnie:** Cause

**Rosie:** I don't do meeting people im too shy

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** Yeah all right

_Rosie sighs_

**Rosie:** I tried

_Ronnie laughs again and makes her way downstairs behind Rosie_

_Over at Jacks there is a knock on the door. Jack walks up to the door and opens it to Ronnie standing alone_

**Jack:** No Rosie?

**Ronnie:** Not today

**Jack:** Never mind come in

_Ronnie follows Jack into the front room _

**Jack:** Penny you remember Ronnie?

**Penny:** Yeah

_Selina walks into the front room from the kitchen Ronnie stares at her_

**Jack:** Shouldn't you be going?

_Selina looks at Jack_

**Selina:** Look after her Jack I mean it

_Jack smiles and shakes his head and leads Ronnie and Penny into the kitchen_

**Penny:** Why can't mum stay here with us

**Jack:** Cause this place aint big enough

**Penny:** But I bet she could though

_Ronnie looks at Jack_

**Ronnie:** She's not staying here?

_Penny looks at Ronnie_

**Jack:** Penny

_Penny looks at Jack_

**Penny:** Sorry

**Ronnie:** It's ok

_The front door bangs and Jack walks back into the front room. Ronnie's phone rings she takes it out of her pocket and answers it_

**Ronnie:** Hello- right im coming now

_Ronnie puts her phone back into her pocket and walks into the front room_

**Ronnie:** Jack im so sorry but I've got to go Roxy needs me at the Vic

**Jack:** Is everything all right?

**Ronnie:** She's on her own and its busy Sean and his temper are in there

**Jack:** Will you be all right?

_Ronnie smiles_

**Ronnie:** Yeah course he can't take the Mitchell's on

_Jack smiles_

**Penny:** Leaving so soon?

**Ronnie:** Yeah my sister needs me

**Penny:** Didn't know you had a sister

**Ronnie:** Yeah Roxy anyway I'll see you later

_Ronnie smiles at Jack and Penny before walking out of the door_

_Ronnie walks through the Vic doors and pushes her way through the crowd and sees Roxy tearing her hair out from the amount of customers waiting to be served. Rosie walks out from the crowd her arms full of glasses_

**Rosie:** Glad you could make it

**Ronnie:** It wasn't this busy when I left come on

_Ronnie walks behind the bar Rosie puts the glasses down and waits at the end of the bar_

**Ronnie:** What you doing there come on

**Rosie:** What?

**Ronnie:** Get behind here and help

**Roxy:** Well if I knew you were going to say that you could have stayed at Jack's

**Ronnie:** No im needed here

_Roxy looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** It didn't go well then?

**Ronnie:** It went fine

_Ronnie stands watching Rosie serve customers and keeping them happy while they are waiting _

**Roxy:** Natural aint she?

**Ronnie:** She sure is

_At closing time Ronnie and Roxy sat down while Rosie locked the doors_

**Ronnie:** We should leave the cleaning till tomorrow

**Roxy:** Yeah and get a drink for ourselves

**Ronnie:** Yeah upstairs though if I pour another drink down here tonight I might pass out

_They walk upstairs into the front room Ronnie and Rosie sit down while Roxy pours the drinks she passes them to Ronnie and Rosie and sits down with hers_

**Roxy:** Don't whinge you did worse at 17

_Ronnie laughs_

**Ronnie:** Well you have to be able to drink a few to be able to handle rowdy customers like you did tonight Rosie

**Rosie:** Yeah drinking is my hidden talent

**Ronnie:** Its Roxy's too

_Roxy laughs. Ronnie stands up to close the curtains a car door bangs; Ronnie looks down onto the square_

**Ronnie:** Rox

**Roxy:** Ron

**Ronnie:** Auntie Peg's back

**Roxy:** She said tomorrow

**Ronnie:** She's here now

**Rosie:** We aint cleaned up downstairs

**Ronnie:** Never mind about that

**Roxy:** Is Phil with her?

_Roxy stands and walks over to the window_

**Ronnie:** Yeah and so is he


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Ronnie sighs _

**Roxy:** Don't worry

**Ronnie:** Im not

**Roxy:** Good

**Ronnie:** He's not staying

_Roxy shakes her head and looks away from Ronnie_

**Ronnie:** What?

**Roxy:** He's our dad Ron

**Ronnie:** He stopped being that a long time ago

**Roxy:** Maybe to you

_Ronnie takes Rosie by the hand walks out of the room and into her bedroom closing the door behind her. Roxy walks downstairs to meet her dad._

**Roxy:** Auntie Peg, dad

**Peggy:** Roxy

_Peggy hugs Roxy, Phil walks past the two and heads upstairs_

**Peggy:** Where's Ronnie?

**Roxy:** Upstairs

**Archie:** Oh is she

_Roxy stares at her dad__, Archie walks upstairs Roxy follows right behind him_

**Roxy:** What's going on with you two?

**Archie:** Nothing princess

_Roxy smiles_

**Roxy:** Are you sure

**Archie:** Im sure I just want to talk to her

_Ronnie opens her bedroom door and stares at Archie _

**Archie:** Veronica how good to see you

**Ronnie:** Wish I could say the same

**Archie:** On your own are you?

**Ronnie:** Yeah

**Archie:** Well you won't mind me coming in then will you?

_Archie smiles at Ronnie. Ronnie looks at Roxy. Archie pushes his way past Ronnie and closes the door on Roxy. He looks round the room his eyes fall on Rosie. Ronnie walks over to her and stands in front of her. Archie laughs_

**Archie:** You can't keep her here she's not yours

**Ronnie:** Cant I?

**Archie:** No

_Ronnie didn't know what to say she didn't want to argue back she knew Roxy was listening at the door she didn't want to provoke an argument because everything would get out she didn't need Roxy knowing everything right now_

**Ronnie:** She's not going anywhere

**Rosie:** No im not

**Archie:** Be quiet Rosie

**Rosie:** No you take me away from my own mum and then nearly 18 years later you want to do it again you see the difference there im 17 years old not 17 hours old and I will decide whether I stay or not and im staying

**Archie:** Your not staying here you don't belong here she doesn't want you she never did she willingly gave you away

**Rosie:** Im still staying

**Archie:** Your not

**Ronnie:** You heard her she's staying just go you can't ruin every bit of happiness I have

**Archie:** This aint about you Veronica

**Ronnie:** Just go

_Roxy opens the bedroom door to see Ronnie stood in front of Rosie and Archie pacing the room_

**Roxy:** What's going on?

**Ronnie:** Nothing he's just going

_Archie stares at Ronnie before walking through the door _

**Roxy:** Dad what's going on?

**Archie:** Ask your sister

_Roxy looks at Ronnie_

**Roxy:** Well?

**Ronnie:** Not now Rox

**Roxy:** It's never now with you is it

_Ronnie sighs and walks out of the room into the front room_

**Peggy:** Ronnie

**Ronnie:** Hi Auntie Peg how was the holiday?

**Peggy:** It was good shame you didn't stay

_Ronnie smiles at Peggy _

**Ronnie:** Im sorry something came up

**Peggy:** Maybe next time

**Ronnie:** Yeah maybe

**Phil:** Why aint you cleaned up

_Ronnie smiles and looks at Phil_

**Ronnie:** You aint meant to be back till tomorrow why are you early?

**Phil:** You had mum pacing up and down worrying about you, you didn't even call

_The smile fades off Ronnie's face as she looks at Peggy_

**Ronnie:** Im sorry auntie Peg I'll make it up to you

**Phil:** Maybe you could start by explaining

**Roxy:** Not now Phil she's busy

_Roxy takes Ronnie's hand and pulls her out of the front room into the kitchen_

**Roxy:** Wait here

_Ronnie looks at Roxy confused. Roxy walks out of the kitchen and into Ronnie's bedroom. Ronnie stands in silence wondering how best to explain all this mess without arguing or loosing anyone. Roxy walks back into the kitchen closes the door sits down at the table and looks at Ronnie _

**Roxy:** Are you going to explain or am I going to have to spend my time wondering what the hell is wrong with you? Your pregnant and saying you don't want it your daughter appears from nowhere and suddenly you freeze up on me and wont talk to me I know you hate dad but why Ron why? What's he done that's so bad tell me Ron cause your not running away from it this time!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three **

_Ronnie sighs and looks away from Roxy, tears roll down her face_

**Ronnie:** It was his fault Rox

**Roxy:** What was?

**Ronnie:** I can't do this Roxy

_Rosie walks into the kitchen and closes the door_

**Rosie:** What's wrong mum?

**Ronnie:** Nothing

**Roxy:** She's trying to explain how it was all our dads fault but I don't think she can because she's just looking for someone to put the blame on aint you?

**Rosie:** It's not like that

**Roxy:** Well what is it like then because im fed up of being in the dark and walking on egg shells

**Rosie:** If she doesn't want to tell you don't push it out of her

**Roxy:** Why Rosie what can possibly be so bad to not tell people you know she didn't talk about you ever. What is it Ron its shame init? You're just too ashamed to admit it wasn't anyone's fault you landed yourself pregnant it was all you're fault

**Ronnie:** Shut up Roxy

**Roxy:** Why the truth hurts don't it

**Ronnie:** I'll tell you what hurts Roxanne what hurts is when your dad the one you love the one you trust lands you in such a mess that you have no one to turn to you're so scared to talk in case it happens again what hurts is when your own dad uses his own daughter to settle a deal that went wrong and then rips your own baby from your arms that's what hurts Rox and don't you dare tell me I didn't talk about Rosie or I didn't think about her

_Ronnie takes off the locket that hung round her neck opens it throws it on the table to remind Roxy what's inside it. Roxy looks inside it at a picture of a baby_

**Roxy:** You're lying

**Ronnie:** Am I?

**Roxy:** You're lying

**Ronnie:** Truth hurts don't it Rox

_Roxy stands up and walks over to Ronnie_

**Roxy:** You're a liar

_Roxy shakes her head. __Ronnie's anger was ready to boil over she couldn't take anymore of her own sister doubting her_

**Roxy:** I've had enough of it I've had enough of you

_Ronnie grabs hold of Roxy and pushes her against the wall_

**Ronnie:** You've had enough of me? How do you think I've felt all these years picking up after you and then for you to call me a liar. You think he's oh so perfect don't you? Well you believe it I just hope to god he never makes you feel how I felt!

**Roxy:** Get off me!

_Roxy storms out of the kitchen past Peggy and Phil who were coming into the kitchen to see what all the shouting was_

_Peggy looks at Ronnie who was shaking with rage_

**Peggy:** What the hell is going on?

**Ronnie:** Nothing Auntie Peg

**Peggy:** Well it don't look like nothing

_Ronnie walks out of the kitchen and into the bedroom looking for Rosie who walked out of the kitchen she couldn't take hearing it again Ronnie turns round and walks out of the bedroom as Rosie wasn't in there and down stairs into the Vic where Roxy was pouring herself a drink. Ronnie walks around the Vic but couldn't see Rosie. Roxy turns round to look Ronnie in the face_

**Roxy:** I don't ever want to see you again

_Roxy storms out of the Vic the doors banging behind her. Ronnie sits down at the bar and puts her head in her hands her mind racing. She had no one to turn to she felt how she did again all those years ago it wouldn't be long before Peggy found out she couldn't cope no more she had to get out of here __no one was going to believe her apart from Rosie only if he admitted it which was never going to happen. Sitting in silence Ronnie found her hand on her belly she looks down at it and smiles to herself but stops to wonder why she was smiling the smile soon faded when she thought about Roxy she had lost her, tears roll down Ronnie's face. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_Peggy walks into the bar from upstairs. Ronnie looks up and wipes the tears from her eyes_

**Peggy:** Ronnie

_Tears continue to roll down Ronnie's face. Peggy walks over to Ronnie's side and puts her arm around her_

**Ronnie:** She's gone

**Peggy:** Who?

**Ronnie:** Roxy

**Peggy:** Gone? Gone where?

**Ronnie:** She's gone

**Peggy:** You've fallen out? You two are always falling out and making up she will come back

_Ronnie shakes her head_

_Out in the square Roxy is sitting on Arthur's bench staring at the ground she looks up as she hears footsteps walking towards her, light flashes over Rosie's face as she stands still in front of Roxy_

**Roxy:** What do you want?

**Rosie:** I want a lot of things but most I don't seem to get

**Roxy:** Now aint the time for playing games Rosie

**Rosie:** I wanted a mum I never got that or maybe even an Auntie but I never got that a sister but I never got that either, no Rosie gets lied to all her life

**Roxy:** What point are you trying to make here?

**Rosie:** That you got it all and you're throwing it away

**Roxy:** And?

**Rosie:** And nothing she protected you she got hurt and suffered in silence keeping it all bottled up and this is how you repay her when she has no choice but to tell the truth. You kept asking her to explain and you wondered why she wouldn't think Roxy this is why!

**Roxy:** You believe all that?

**Rosie:** Have you got a reason not to?

_Roxy looks up at Rosie's face whose expression didn't change_

**Rosie:** That night you was leaving why did you come back?

**Roxy:** Cause Ronnie

_Roxy looks away from Rosie, Rosie stands still she didn't want to break the silence_

**Roxy:** Cause Ronnie she's

_Roxy sighs_

**Roxy:** Cause she's my sister

**Rosie:** Well why do you doubt her? Some part of you must believe it you thought she deserved to see me

_Roxy looks at Rosie_

**Rosie:** Do you remember what you said to me in the hospital? We all have choices it's just whether we make the right ones? Well take your own advice and make the right choice

_Rosie turns around and walks away from Roxy, Roxy stares after her lost in thought_

_Back in the Vic Ronnie was trying to explain to Peggy why she and Roxy had an argument but couldn't find it in herself to tell the truth again but she was sure it wouldn't be long before Roxy came back and shouted it from the rooftops and brand her a liar. The Vic doors bang open; Ronnie and Peggy turn around to see Rosie walking into the Vic. Rosie walks up to Ronnie and pulls her into a hug. Peggy heads out of the bar back upstairs_

**Rosie:** She'll be back mum don't worry

_Ronnie pulls away looks at Rosie and smiles_

**Ronnie:** Don't you worry yourself about it

**Rosie:** Please though mum don't ever go through it all again with me there I should have stayed in your room but -

**Ronnie:** I won't I promise and don't you ever walk off without letting me know

**Rosie:** I won't

_Morning came over the square Ronnie was still sitting in the front room of the Vic with Rosie asleep next to her, her head resting on her knee. She was sitting gazing into space worrying about Roxy as she had been all night but occasionally her mind would wonder onto Jack and the baby. Peggy walks into the front room and looks at Ronnie_

**Peggy:** Oh Ronnie aint you been to sleep yet?

_Ronnie shakes her head_

**Peggy:** You should

**Ronnie:** No I can't

**Peggy:** She will come back with her tail between her legs

_Ronnie shakes her head again_

**Peggy:** Wait and see

_Peggy walks over to the windows and looks out over the square the weather reflected Ronnie's mood_

**Peggy:** Looks like Jack's on his way over here

_Ronnie sighs_

**Peggy:** I'll get rid of him

**Ronnie:** Thanks

_Peggy smiles at Ronnie before walking out of the front room. _

_Rosie stirs from her sleep and opens her eyes to find herself looking into Ronnie's eyes_

_She smiles at her mum and closes her eyes _


End file.
